My trick to win
by WoahOfficial
Summary: Kurt quiere adoptar un hijo pero no puede hacerlo solo de forma legal. Entra en juego Blaine, su nuevo vecino gay que parece totalmente apto para el puesto. ¿Te gustaría fingir ser mi pareja? -KLAINE- Universo alterno
1. Un nuevo vecino

_¡Hola otra vez!_

_Bueno, sé que no debería empezar otra historia mas teniendo otras dos pendientes... pero no he podido evitarlo. La historia ha venido sola a mi cabeza y he tenido que darle cuerpo. De todas formas no pienso dejar de lado a las otras, es solo que la inspiración viene cuando viene. Prefiero poco a poco y con algo de calidad que subir cualquier chapuza por actualizar rápido... ¡y qué se le va a hacer! La inspiración viene cuando le da la gana y para lo que le da la gana. A veces para historias nuevas, otras veces para continuar las que tienes a medias. Intentas escribir algo que debes escribir y te viene lo que tenías previsto para otro día. No es algo que se pueda controlar. De todas formas esta es algo totalmente nuevo. Estoy todavía iniciandome en escribir en el universo de Glee, pero por suerte es fácil adaptarse. Espero de veras que os guste la idea :3 Sin liarme mas aqui lo dejo, solo recordar que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ojalá._

* * *

Frustrado y furioso, salgo de ese cutre montón de oficinas aplastadas unas contra otras en ese mugriento edificio. Incluso llego a pegarle una patada a una de las papeleras a la salida, pero casi automáticamente me arrepiento de eso. Pobres de mis zapatos. Echando un vistazo atrás, he dejado un montón de bolas de papel regadas por el suelo. Bueno, casi mejor. Alguien tendrá que recogerlas y asi por lo menos uno de los que allí trabajan moverá un dedo.

Una vez en casa toda la ira se ha ido y lo único que puedo encontrar en mi interior es decepción. ¿Por qué no puede funionar decentemente el maldito sistema? -**Pareja señor Hummel, condiciones estables, señor Hummel**. - Repito una y otra vez imitando falsamente la voz de aquella asistente social del gobierno. ¿Puedo tener acaso algo mas estable que mi casa y mi trabajo? Puedo poner a Dios por testigo de que ambas cosas me han costado sudor y lágrimas, pero las tengo y por el momento no van a dejar de ser mias.

Probablemente si en lugar de un hombre fuese una mujer no dudarían tanto en empezar con los tramites... pero no, un hombre no puede ser padre soltero, no sea que vaya a caerse el mundo cabeza abajo. Llevo ya cuatro meses trabajando en este asunto, reuniendome con asistentas sociales, dejando que vengan a mi casa a revisar cada rincón, dejando que examinen minuciosamente mis cuentas bancarias...¿Qué mas quieren?

Si yo tuviese un hijo nunca le faltaría de nada. Tengo el tiempo, el dinero y un techo bajo el que cobijarlo, ¿acaso no es mas que suficiente? Pues debe ser que no. He pasado por test psicológicos, pruebas de idoneidad, siete asistentas diferentes... ¿¡por favor! tan dificil puede ser?¡Solo es un niño! Hay miles de ellos con necesidad de un hogar repartidos por el mundo. Acepto que se necesiten unas condiciones mínimas para poder criar a uno de ellos, ¿pero de verdad tienen que ser tan toca narices?¡Puedo hacerme cargo perfectamente! Solo me ponen pegas una tras otra porque no me da la gana de ocultar mi orientación sexual. ¿Y qué? Es algo de mi que no va a cambiar. ¿Por qué ocultarlo? No lo hice en la peor época de mi vida durante el instituto y no pienso hacerlo ahora por lo que otras personas puedan pensar.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacan de mi discusión con la otra mitad de mi mente justo cuando estoy a punto de coger mi movil para llamar a alguna de mis amigas para dejar salir toda mi frustración. ¿Quién llama a estas horas? Quizá sea el broche de diseño de Jacobs que encargué? A veces la mensajería llega un poco tarde... pero creo que nunca tanto. ¿Qué mensajero sigue trabajando casi a las diez de la noche?

Abro la puerta todavía con el teléfono y alzo ambas cejas al mismo tiempo, abriendo los ojos mas de lo normal. ¿Quién es esta belleza griega plantada ante mi puerta? -**¡Hola! Disculpa la hora, nunca te pillo en casa.**- Todavía alucinando por esta imagen celestial, ni siquiera reacciono cuando pasa por mi lado y se mete en mi casa. ¡Mi casa! - **Soy Blaine, tu nuevo vecino, el de la puerta de en frente. Llegué hace unas dos semanas pero cuando salgo ya te has ido y cuando vuelvo aún no has vuelto... me gusta presentarme a los vecinos.** -Veo que ha dejado algo en la mesa y mi vacío estómago reacciona contento ante el olor que desprende esa bolsa. -**Espero que no hayas cenado ¿te guste la comida china?¿Kurt, no? Me lo dijo Rosa, la del final del pasillo. ¿No se cansa nunca de hablar? -** y por lo visto, tu tampoco. Menudo se me acaba de meter en casa. ¿Debería llamar a la policia? No, no lo creo. ¿Tenía que pillarme el día que estoy cabreado? Aunque ahora mismo ni buscando en los resquicios mas recónditos de mi cuerpo soy capaz de encontrar ni un ápice de ese enfado. Al final decido rendirme. Esta claro que esta intromisión no me ha sentado del todo mal. El shock ha sustituido a la rabia. -**Si... le gusta mucho cotillear. Es ama de casa, tiene una vida tan aburrida que cuando tiene ocasión suelta la lengua y le cuesta recogerla.** - Me acerco a la mesa, sacando un par de servilletas y algunos cubiertos como única seña de aceptación a la cena que parece haber traido. Tengo hambre y el chico esta de buen ver, ¿que mal hay? No tiene pinta de ser un psicópata. -**Encantado, Blaine. No sabía que se había ocupado el apartamento de enfrente. Pero es todo un placer, la verdad. -**Y mas cuando las vistas son tan apetecibles.

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y enciendo la radio antes de sentarme a la mesa, dejando sonar una emisora de viejos éxitos de los ochenta. - **Oh por Gaga... no recuerdo la última vez que cené comida china. Gracias. -** Lo veo sonreirme de vuelta y oh joder... tiene una sonrisa realmente encantadora. ¿Por qué el destino me planta ahora un hombre asi delante?

* * *

Bueeeeno, lamento que sea tan corto. Ya lo dicen por ahí, lo bueno si breve dos veces bueno. Aqui se queda por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis un mensajito en esa pequeña celda de mas abajo, ¡no cuesta nada y aqui a una servidora le alegra el día!


	2. Un estúpido estúpido plan

_Holaaaaaa, aqui estoy de nuevo. No vale matarme, tengo una vida muy ajetreada últimamente. Además ha estado fallando internet en casa con tan mala pata que cuando me veía con inspiración justamente tocaba las narices la conexión. En fin, que por mucho que pueda tardar yo siempre sigo actualizando. Prometo no tardar nunca mas de una semana en actualizar... y si puedo mas seguido tener por cuenta que lo haré. A disfrutar del Klaine._

* * *

Llevo tres días con la idea rondando por mi cabeza. Tres días de 'si pero no' dando vueltas y vueltas por el salón de casa. Creo que he hecho un surco en la alfombra. -**Maldita seas Rachel Barbra Berry por meter estúpidas ideas en mi cabeza.**

FLASHBACK

-**A ver, por lo que nos has contado esta bueno, es de nuestra edad, es agradable y vive en la puerta de enfrente...¿Qué te impide pedirselo?¡Por Barbra, Kurt!¡Eres actor!** -se la ve tan emocionada como si le acabaran de dar un Tony, pero yo tan solo respondo con una breve mueca, dandole un sorbo a mi moka ya templado. ¿Cómo se les ocurre semejante idea? Sin embargo parece que soy el único reticente a hacerlo. Mercedes y Tina asienten tras las palabras de mi brillante amiga, aunque en ocasiones como esta me parezca una completa chalada descerebrada. -**Lo pensaré, ¿vale? Apenas lo conozco. - **y tras dos horas de Blaine en la conversación, consigo cambiar el tema en dirección a mi otra única obsesión, la moda.

FIN FLASHBACK

Desde ese día en la cafetería no me lo quito de la cabeza. Pero es que no es tan sencillo como ir a su puerta y decir 'eh Blaine, oye, que quiero adoptar pero necesito una pareja estable, ¿te apetece actuar conmigo?' no, no... claro que no. No puedo hacer eso.

Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios al acordarme del moreno. Lleva toda la semana dejándome un café y un muffin de arándanos todas las mañanas. Sale a correr temprano y regresa justo antes de que yo me vaya, entregándome el desayuno sin que nadie se lo haya pedido, siempre con una de esas encantadoras sonrisas. Sin pedir nada a cambio, sin recibir nada tampoco. Y encima yo pensando en pedirle favores.

Antes de que se mudara muchas mañanas ni siquiera desayunaba. Esta claro que es buena opción para mi salud.

Y hablando del papa de Roma justo en ese momento oigo el golpecito en la puerta de cada mañana, sobresaltandome. Nunca llama al timbre.

Cojo mi americana y mi cartera, mirándome al espejo unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta con mi mejor sonrisa, viendo la bolsa de papel que me tiende. Me muerdo el labio unos segundos tras darle las gracias y antes de que pueda decirme una vez mas que no es molestia le pongo dos dedos en los labios, ruborizandome por mi atrevimiento. -**¿Te apetece cenar esta noche? Llevas toda la semana alimentandome...creo que es lo justo.** - En ese mismo momento me percato de lo que estoy haciendo y enrojezco todavía mas, tragando saliva y bajando la mano, forzándome a no bajar la mirada. -**Si no tienes nada que hacer, claro.** - Como si un chico así no tuviera ya una vida. ¡Es viernes! Solo yo soy capaz de quedarme en casa los viernes abrazado a un cojín y viendo reposiciones de 'Los miserables'. No se esta solo cuando se es tan encantador y tan atractivo. ¡Oh por favor! Ni siquiera se si es gay... aunque dudo que un hetero pudiese vestir así bien incluso para ir a correr.

Veo como sus inusuales cejas se elevan un poco pero al mismo tiempo solo acentúa un poco mas su sonrisa, haciendo que su tono de voz se vuelva completamente dulce y agradable. **-Por supuesto, me encantará. ¿A las nueve está bien?** - Asiento, todavía intentando hacer que me baje el rubor. _¿Acabo acaso de pedirle una cita?¿Acaba de aceptar una cita? Calma, Kurt. Es una cena. Solo una cena_. -**A las nueve es perfecto**. - Cierro con llave mi apartamento y echo a andar de espaldas por el pasillo, mirandole. -**¡y gracias de nuevo por el desayuno!**

* * *

Reviso el horno por octava vez en media hora, asegurándome de que el asado esta en su punto perfecto. Las patatas doradas pero no tostadas, la cebolla tierna y ligeramente crujiente. Elevo la mirada al reloj. Las ocho cuarenta. Termino de aderezar la 'ensalada' conformada por rodajas de manzana y tiras de salmón ahumado espolvoreado con queso de cabra y voy casi corriendo a mi cuarto.

Me meto en la ducha y en menos que canta un gallo estoy fuera perfectamente aseado. Peino mi cabello completamente en punta y me doy el visto bueno a mi mismo en el espejo, vistiéndome con unos pantalones negros a medida, una camisa blanca que me remango hasta la altura de los codos, poniéndome un chaleco de la misma tela que los pantalones y una corbata fina de color rojo. Suspiro cuando en el reloj del móvil todavía veo que me quedan cinco minutos. Me acerco al salón dispuesto a darle un último vistazo al horno cuando oigo ese leve toque en la puerta que se me hace tan sencillo reconocer ya. _Dios mio Kurt... ¿una semana y ya reconoces incluso como toca a la puerta?_

Inconscientemente camino bastante rápido hasta la puerta, suspirando para calmarme antes de abrir, observándole sonriente al otro lado con una bandeja en una de sus manos. _Oh no, lo ha vuelto a hacer. _-**Espero no morir por haber traído postre...mis padres me inculcaron a fondo las normas de cortesía, que le voy a hacer.** - Se me escapa una leve sonrisa irónica. _Claro, porque las normas de cortesía no impiden colarte en casa de un extraño sin preguntar, sin presentarte y sin avisar, con una selección de comida china y autoinvitarte a cenar en su salón. De toda la vida. _-**Prometo no matarte... pasa anda. **- Me echo para un lado, dejándole espacio para que entre en casa. No suelo dejar que nadie a parte de mi familia y mis amigas entren en mi casa. Es algo así como mi espacio privado... pero desde que Blaine se coló por su cuenta el primer día es algo... irregular. Realmente no me molesta que él esté aquí. O quizá si. Solo es que me pone un poquito nervioso.

¿Nervios?¿Quién dijo nervios con media botella de vino por medio? Si hace una hora estaba nervioso ahora ya no recuerdo por qué. Blaine tiene esa capacidad de hacer que todo parezca casual y a la vez nuevo. Tiene una buena conversación, gustos similares a los mios y una sonrisa de infarto. Antes de que pueda controlar a mi lengua, empieza a hacer de las suyas. -**¿Pero tu donde te has metido toda mi vida? - **Me apresuro a recoger los platos y los dejo sobre la encimera de la cocina, cogiendo dos copas y una botella de cava francés, sirviendo dos copas. Es como si hubiese olvidado de pronto lo que le acabo de soltar, pues hago como si no hubiese pasado nada. Sin embargo, cuando voy a coger mi copa sé que para él no ha resultado una simple pregunta, pues noto sus dedos en mi mentón y..._¡oh Gaga! Por supuesto que es gay. ¿Por qué sino estaría besándome?_

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... va poniendose calentita la cosa._

_Lo que siempre se me olvida y dejo para el final, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia de la que poco a poco me voy enamorando._

_Propongo la opción de dar ideas para el fic, puesto que tengo un rumbo marcado pero no me he detenido a parar detalles, simplemente escribo lo que se me ocurre... asi que si se te ocurre una escena o alguna cosa que te gustaría que ocurriera, cuéntamelo y quizá me lo plantee._

_¡Dejar un review cuesta un segundo y saca una sonrisa! Asi que ya sabes, escribe algo en esa cajita de ahí debajo._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Secretos

_Avancemos sin mas preambulos en esta estraña relación... la verdad es que yo misma me sorprendo de estar publicando dos días seguidos, pero me parece algo realmente bueno. Espero que a los lectores os guste tanto esta rápidez como me ha gustado a mi. La verdad es que no es algo muy común... pero cuando la inspiración y las ganas se juntan ocurren cosas como estas._

* * *

Unos labios como estos sobre los mios crean una extraña corriente eléctrica que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Qué demonios?

Siento como se separa de mi, sintiendo mis piernas temblar ante el reciente toque. Tardo unos segundos en abrir los ojos, no se si por el tiempo que hacía que no me daban un beso o porque nunca me habían dado un beso asi. Me quedo mirando esos enormes ojos ambarinos, perplejo. Siento unos cómodos retortijones a la altura del estómago e inconscientemente mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa. -**Resultas mas sorprendente a cada momento, Blaine**. - Y sin mas esta vez decido ser yo el que toma la iniciativa, quizá impulsado un poco por el alcohol. Quizá no queriendo darme un alto para pensar, para valorar los pros y los contras de la situación.

No se cuanto tiempo pasan nuestros labios entrelazandose unos con otros pero a lo que quiero percatarme estamos ambos tumbados en mi sofá. No jugamos con el cuerpo del otro, no acariciamos nuestros costados ni nos sentimos desbocados. Solo estamos allí, el uno al lado del otro, agradeciendome a mi mismo el tener un sofá grande donde hemos podido acomodarnos a la perfección. Ambos de costado, el uno frente al otro, simplemente mirandonos. Es como si, pese a conocerlo solo hace una semana y no hablar mas de media hora diaria lo conociera de toda la vida.

Elevo una de mis manos, acariciando su mejilla. Normalmente siempre lo he visto con una barba corta, como si muchos días prefiriese no perder el tiempo afeitandose. Pero hoy debe de haber pensado que merecía la pena la perdida de tiempo, porque su piel esta fina y limpia.  
Tardo unos minutos, no se exactamente cuantos, pero al final reacciono un poco. ¿Esto es bueno para mi? No, en absoluto. Ya sea algo solo de hoy o con una finalidad a largo plazo, liarme con el vecino de enfrente al que apenas conozco no es una buena idea. No, porque estoy intentando tramitar una adopción y este tipo de actitud no me da ningún punto a favor. Me incorporo un poco, sentandome al borde del sofá, de espaldas a él. Me llevo las manos a la cara y suelto un largo suspiro, mordiendome el labio al sentir su mano en mi espalda. -**Eh...¿que ocurre?** - Niego con la cabeza, suspirando de nuevo y tragando saliva, echandome un poco para atrás. No se que tiene este hombre pero definitivamente me hace sentir bien. -**Esto... estar asi, aqui...se siente genial, de verdad Blaine... pero no está bien. No ahora.** -Me cuesta, pero giro la cabeza hacia él, mirandolo fijamente, volviendo a llevar mi mano a su mejilla en una suave caricia. - **Estoy intentando tramitar una adopción...y realmente es muy difícil siendo homosexual y soltero... solo me encuentran pegas. Hacer esto... no es conveniente.** - y sé, en el mismo momento en que las palabras salen de mi boca que han resultado tan dolorosas para él como lo han sido para mi.

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que habría pensado jamás, en lugar de alejarse, rebatirme, quejarse o enfadarse simplemente se mueve en el sofá, sentandose en mi misma posición. Su muslo toca con el mio y él simplemente apoya su mano sobre mi rodilla. Sin pensarmelo demasiado coloco la mia sobre la suya. Sus manos son definitivamente mas grandes, mas morenas, mas nudosas. Las mias al contrario son mucho mas finas y alargadas, blancas. - **Lo siento** - Y de verdad lo hago. Porque pocas veces en mi vida he tenido una sensación de plenitud similar a la que siento cuando Blaine es mi única compañía. Ese talento innato que tiene para con tan solo estar en mi presencia devolverme a estado cero en cuestión de nervios, frustraciones, iras y enfados.

-** Kurt...-** Parpadeo un par de veces, observandole, queriendo perderme en esos ojos ambarinos. - **Me alejaré si quieres que me aleje... pero me gustaría que no quisieras eso.** - Añado mi otra mano a la suya, juntandola entre las mias. - **No quiero que te alejes... me...**- sonrío bajando la mirada a nuestras manos, dandole una ligera palmada con la que esta sobre la suya-** sonará a locura pero me haces sentir bien... me relaja tu presencia. Y últimamente necesito relajarme con urgencia.** - me dejo caer hacia él, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Siento su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándome del mismo modo que yo lo hacía con él. Su sensación en mi piel es realmente electrizante. - **Siempre que quieras, me tienes en la puerta de enfrente.** - Sonrío intensamente ante sus palabras y aprieto un poco mas su mano entre las mías. -**Me alegra saberlo.**

Noto su sonrisa cuando sus labios se posan en mi cabeza y sonrío todavía mas, acariciando su mano con una de las mías. ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer ahora?¿Renunciar al que podría ser alguien importante en mi vida por la posibilidad de adoptar?¿Renunciar a ser padre por algo que ni siquiera sé si tiene futuro?¿Arriesgarme con la loca idea de Rachel? No creo que sea algo tan sencillo ahora... o quizá demasiado. Demasiado para ser real.

- **No quiero interponerme en tus posibilidades de adopción. Sé que los cambios y las relaciones complican mucho las cosas.** - Y en ese justo momento siento que le gustaría decir algo mas, algo que se calla y guarda para si mismo. - **No te asustes, ¿vale? No quiero parecer un acosador, ni un obseso ni nada de eso. Solo quiero que lo sepas. Creo que debes saberlo, vamos. Yo... no sabía que vivías aqui cuando compré el apartamento. Te lo prometo. Pero cuando la señora Hibbert me dijo tu nombre supe que tenía que hacer lo que fuera para conocerte en persona...** - _espera...¿de qué esta hablando?_ - **yo... llevo leyendo tus columnas en Vogue desde...qué se cuando. Creo que desde siempre. Y no se... siempre me preocupé porque no se me pasara ni una... luego llegó el momento en el que me decepcionaba cuando no aparecías en todos los números y esperaba con ansias otra de tus publicaciones... y aún sin conocerte en persona, sin querer darme cuenta de cómo, me enamoré de tí. - **Lo observo, incrédulo. ¿De verdad me está diciendo todo esto? Menos mal de su advertencia, porque me esta dando por pensar que es un fan loco. Sonríe de esa forma tan encantadora que suele hacerlo y veo como sus mejillas se han teñido de rojo y sus ojos tienen una ligera chispa que los hace mas brillantes si es posible. Baja la mirada, llevandose su mano libre a la cara y negando con la cabeza, soltando una leve risita. - **Perdona... todo esto es de locos. -**Sonrío enternecido ante su actitud, sabiendo en el fondo de mi alma que no ha mentido en ni una sola de sus palabras. - **No... no. La verdad es que es muy... adulador. Gracias.** - Llevo mi mano a su cabeza, acariciando esos rizos encaracolados que me han llamado la atención desde el primer momento. - **Y...¿ha cambiado mucho tu opinión sobre mi ahora que me conoces? -** Wow... osea wow...¿un tipo como Blaine enamorado de mi? Ni en las mejores comedias románticas.

* * *

_****Parece que la cosa se va poniendo calentita. _

_Voy a dar un dato importante y es que me encantan las críticas constructivas, asi que no os importe criticar que lo recibiré de buena gana. Siempre he creido que es mejor una crítica que te ayude a mejorar y corregir errores que un halago falso. Siempre se puede ser mejor._

_Como siempre digo, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque la historia es totalmente original y de mi propiedad._

_¡Un review cuesta un suspiro y a mi me hace feliz! Asi que anda y escribe algo en esa cajita hermosa de ahí debajo. Mi musa y yo te lo agradeceremos._

_¡Se aceptan sugerencias para la historia!_

_Y sin mas dilación, hasta el próximo capítulo._


	4. Nunca hables sin pensar

-**Kurt, ¡basta ya!** - río levemente, llevándome los restos de mi moka a los labios, relamiéndome la espuma que queda en ellos justo después. - **¿Qué quieres que te diga, Rachel? Es simplemente genial. Amable, cariñoso y comprensivo además de guapo. ¿Qué mas se puede pedir?**

Ya no se que hacer con ellas. Me miran con mala cara, las tres. Miro a Mercedes con ojitos. Ella es la que siempre es mas comprensiva conmigo, pero parece estar tan alterada como las otras dos. No hay quien las entienda. Siempre intentando que me abra a los demás, que le de esperanzas al amor, que me eche un novio... y ahora que conozco a alguien interesante se ponen a la defensiva. -**Es que eso que nos has contado, Kurt...¿cuántos años llevas escribiendo para Vogue?¿nueve?¿diez?¡Un hombre que te persigue desde hace diez años! Te ha dicho que no se mudó a propósito ¿pero quien te asegura que eso es verdad?¿Y si es un acosador?¿o un maníaco?**

Bufo rodando los ojos, dejando el vaso que contenía mi café hace unos minutos sobre la mesa. -**Nunca ha dado muestras de ello. Lo único que hace es traerme café por las mañanas, ¿es acaso eso un delito? Además resulta una compañía adorable.** - Me encojo de hombros con la sonisa boba que lleva adornando mi cara desde hace dos semanas. Blaine y yo nos hemos reunido unas cuantas veces desde que lo invité a cenar. A veces trae burritos, comida china o una pizza... otras veces simplemente aparece con palomitas para microondas y una amplia variedad de musicales que ya se han hecho un hueco en mi estantería. ¿Qué mal hay en una compañía asi? -**¿cuantos hombres conoces que tengan Mamma Mia como película favorita, eh?** - Río negando con la cabeza. La verdad es que con pocos he salido, pero pese a ser gays no eran tampoco amantes de las comedias románticas, de los musicales o de Whitney Houston y Mariah Carey. Blaine y yo conectamos de una forma en la que nunca había conectado con otro hombre antes. Con las chicas es mas fácil coincidir en estas cosas. -**Podría ser un psicopata, Kurt...**

Niego con la cabeza, ya cansado con el tema. ¿Cómo va a ser Blaine un psicópata? Es un cielo de persona. ¿Pero podría demostrarselo a ellas?¿Cómo? -**Podríamos hacer una cena este fin de semana, en mi casa. Invitaré a Blaine y asi veréis que no es un psicópata, ni un acosador, ni un fan obsesionado conmigo, ni un maníaco ni ninguno de esos tarados mentales por los que lo estais tomando. ¿Qué os parece?** - Parecen pensarlo unos segundos pero al final las tres asienten, entre la sospecha y la sonrisa de aceptación. Suspiro y me levanto. - **Voy a necesitar otro café.**

* * *

¿En que demonios estaría pensando? Juntar a Blaine y a mis amigas puede ser una locura. No habrá forma de que esté tranquilo esa noche. Las chicas pueden ser unas completas locas cuando quieren y tampoco quiero asustar a Blaine. No se si me asusta mas la percepción que ellas tengan de Blaine o la que Blaine pase a tener de mi cuando sepa de mis mentalmente inestables amigas. Por otra parte el presentarle a mis mejores amigas significa como que... no se...¿siento algo por él?¿Es como hacerlo todo demasiado rápido?¿Cómo si quisiera una relación? Todo esto es un lio.

De todas formas no me lo pienso demasiado antes de llamar con mis nudillos a su puerta en lugar de utilizar el timbre. Parece que se me ha pegado esa costumbre suya. Pasa un minuto y vuelvo a llamar por si acaso pero al no recibir respuesta me doy media vuelta y camino de nuevo a mi apartamento justo cuando oigo su puerta abrirse a mi espalda. -**¿Kurt?** - Me giro de nuevo con la mejor de mis sonrisas y tengo que contener mi mandíbula para que no acabe en el suelo cuando veo que solo viste una toalla apoyada por los pelos en su cintura. Todo su cuerpo esta chorreando agua y sus rizos están empapados. - **Ehh...** - Vale, parezco idiota, completamente idiota. -**¿Quieres pasar? Estoy por ti en un minuto.** - Asiento, viéndolo lo mas conveniente y entro por primera vez en su apartamento, percatandome que es muy parecido al mio en distribución, aunque completamente diferente en estilo.

Me quedo en el salón mientras él desaparece por el pasillo y cuando logro separar mis ojos de su espalda observo a mi alrededor, viendo dos camisetas tendidas sobre el respaldo de una silla junto a unos pantalones. Una guitarra reposa apoyada en una de las esquinas del sofá y un poco mas allá hay un piano. Me acerco a las estanterías, donde hay un montón de cd's, asi como discos de vinilo y películas variadas, desde mis musicales favoritos hasta las típicas en un hombre: monstruos y armas. Mis ojos se elevan hasta la siguiente estantería, viendo una increíble colección de Vogue. Llevo mi mano hasta allí, acariciando los lomos. Debe haber como unas ciento cincuenta... menuda pasada. -**Impresiona, ¿eh? Ya se sabe, la moda siempre vuelve... tener esto es como estar siempre a la última. Solo hay que buscar el viejo número correspondiente a la moda del año.** - río levemente y asiento, mirandolo ya con unos tejanos, una camiseta gris de manga corta y los rizos revueltos, secados con prisas. - **¿Quieres tomar algo?** - Niego y me acerco a él, apartandole un rizo de la frente, mordiendome un segundo el labio superior de forma imperceptible. -**Voy a preparar una cena este sábado con unas amigas y...me preguntaba si te apetecería venir. -** Fijo la mirada en sus ojos ambarinos, deseoso de oir que sí y al mismo tiempo rezando porque tenga algo que hacer. No quiero que esas tres lo asusten. O que formen una mala opinión -peor de la que ya tienen- y sigan molestandome con tonterías de neuróticas preocupadas hasta por las intenciones de las moscas.

* * *

_¡Hola holito!_

_Ni yo puedo creerme que esté actualizando a capítulo por día... no creo que la racha dure mucho pero mejor aprovecharla._

_Me gustaría agradecer a la gente que se molesta en dejar un review, hace muchísima ilusión leer las reacciones de la gente ante lo que una escribe. Se dedica un tiempo y esfuerzo a crear las historias y me alegra que la gente se detenga un solo minuto que cuesta escribir un simple mensajito para hacerme un poquito mas feliz. Me encanta recibir vuestras opiniones. Como siempre digo, estoy abierta a ideas para la historia y a críticas. Si se os ocurre algo y me gusta podría incluirlo en el fic, ¡asi que no dejéis de dar ideas!_

_Como siempre, recordar que los personajes y Glee no me pertenecen. Tan solo la historia es un producto original y propio._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Una cena y una propuesta impertinente

_Como siempre, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque la historia es original y de mi entera autoría. Sin mas dilación, a leer._

* * *

Voy corriendo de un lado para otro después de pasarme media semana pensando qué debería hacer para cenar. Mis amigas están mas que acostumbradas a mis exquisiteces culinarias, pero Blaine tan solo lo ha probado una vez. Ha cenado varias veces en mi casa, claro que si... pero solo una vez he hecho lo que yo llego a considerar cocina nivel Kurt.

Al final me he decidido por unas tartaletas con tres tipos distintos de relleno para el entrante. Uno con una especie de salmorejo suave de ajo y un poco de jamón, otra con una crema de setas y foie y una tercera con un suave puré de patata y aceituna verde. Para el primer plato he comprado unos estupendisimos filetes de lenguado que enroscaré sobre ellos mismos, con una suave crema de calabaza y unos espárragos trigueros. Y probablemente como plato principal secreto ibérico con crema de quesos variados y pimienta verde en grano. Si encima preparo mi sorbete de limón al cava estoy casi seguro de que será un éxito. Con las chicas voy sobre seguro, ninguna de ellas tiene demasiada mano en la cocina, excepto quizá Tina con la repostería. Blaine es mi punto ciego y quien mas nervioso me tiene.

Me paso toda la tarde en la cocina, de un lado para otro. Menos mal que tengo práctica en la cocina y soy rápido preparando las cosas o seguro que no habría terminado ni la mitad de las cosas. Cuando dan las siete dejo todo reposando en los hornos y el frigorífico y me meto de cabeza en la ducha, vistiendome al salir con unos pantalones azules eléctricos y una camisa blanca con los puños del mismo azul que los pantalones y unos botones dorados. Peino mi pelo en punta y sonrío a mi reflejo en el espejo. La casa esta limpia, la cena lista y yo perfectamente arreglado. Todo esta en su lugar. Saldrá perfecto. Solo espero que esas tres locas no asusten al moreno.

* * *

Abro la puerta diez minutos antes de la hora a la que habíamos quedado. Mejor, porque estaba empezando a impacientarme. Me levanto y abro la puerta tan rápido que ni me detengo a echar un vistazo por la mirilla. Sonrío ampliamente cuando veo a Blaine al otro lado, echandome a un lado para dejarle entrar. - **Menos mal que has aparecido... empezaba a ponerme histerico ahí en el sofá. Creo que he leido la Vogue de este mes entera y no me he enterado absolutamente de nada. Menos mal que sigo mi propia moda.** - Río levemente y cierro tras él, viendo como se mueve ya como si estuviera en su casa, acercandose a mi mecedora, que casi se ha apropiado ya como suya. Me muerdo el labio, reprendiendome mentalmente al darme cuenta de que estoy observando su trasero...¡pero es que solo a él se le ocurre enfundarse esos pantalones! Simplemente delicioso. _Por Gaga, Kurt...¿en que demonios estas pensando?_

**-Oye... no dejes que te asusten, ¿eh? Son fantasiosas y entusiastas... y a veces dan un poco de miedo. Pero no muerden... casi nunca.** - Le guiño el ojo ante esta última afirmación y me siento también en el sofá, mirando antes mi reloj. Por suerte para mi, suelen ser bastante puntuales... o quizá es solo que siempre les he metido mucha caña con el tema de la puntualidad. Odio esperar.

Para mi regocijo, llegan totalmente puntuales. Le dedico a Blaine una leve sonrisa antes de caminar hasta la puerta y abrirles a mis tres amigas, saludando a una por una con dos besos y un pequeño abrazo antes de dejarlas pasar, notando que las tres se han quedado paradas en la entrada del salón. Alzo la vista y veo a Blaine, quien se ha levantado para recibirlas. Encima es también educado... _maldita sea, ¿es que no tiene defectos?_ - **Ehm... Chicas, este es Blaine... Blaine, ellas son Tina, Mercedes y Rachel.** - Las voy señalando conforme las nombro y dejo que se saluden entre ellos en el tiempo que yo me acerco a la nevera y saco los aperitivos, colocandolos en el centro de la mesa ya preparada con antelación. -**Espero que vengais con hambre... no quiero que sobre nada.** - Odio las sobras. Odio recalentar y comer. Me gusta la comida preparada para cada ocasión. Asi que siempre que sobra algo o me aseguro de que se lo lleve alguien o se me pasa en la nevera.

* * *

Mi alivio aumenta conforme la cena avanza. Esta claro que Blaine es tan abierto y amable que enseguida ha conseguido ganarse a las chicas. Ha visto en un momento cuales son los puntos flacos de cada una y ha atacado ahí para encandilarlas, haciendo que las tres estén ya haciendo planes para unirlo a nuestras reuniones de grupo. _Maldito el momento en el que decidí presentarlos. ¿Cómo voy a hablarles de Blaine con él delante?_ Sería una locura. Aunque me alegra que se lleven bien... sobretodo porque dejarán de pensar que es un psicópata que quiere matarme y vender mis órganos en el mercado negro.

- **Oye Blaine...¿qué tal se te dan los niños?** - Giro la cabeza como un resorte en dirección a Rachel. _¿A que viene esa pregunta?_ Por un momento parece que soy yo el único extrañado y entonces me percato de que esas tres tienen algo entre manos. No soy capaz de darme cuenta hasta que lo tengo encima y es imposible sacarselo. Por supuesto que a Blaine se le dan bien los niños..¡es profesor de primaria!¿Cómo iba a serlo si no se le diesen bien? - **¿Qué te parecería hacerte pasar por la pareja de Kurt? Podrías facilitarle mucho la adopción... la única pega que le estan poniendo es no tener una pareja estable...** - Abro los ojos como platos y casi se me cae la boca al suelo. - **¡Rachel!** - Gira la cabeza hacia mi y solo me mira con una de sus perfectas y ensayadas sonrisas. Odio esas sonrisas. Es como si no hubiese hecho nada mal, como si no hubiera ningun problema. ¡Por Gaga, que le ha pedido que finja ser mi pareja! - **Blaine, por favor, no le hagas ni caso. Le ha sentado mal el vino.** - Hago un gesto con la mano, intentando restar importancia al tema mientras miro a Rachel con la mas mortal de mis miradas. Voy a matarla, enterrarla bien hondo y darla por desaparecida. -**La verdad Kurt, no me importaría ayudarte.** - Un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal y me quedo helado, girandome lentamente para mirarlo. - **¿Lo dices en serio?** - Lo veo asentir y el torrente de sensaciones que me inunda es incontrolable, haciendo que me lance a abrazarlo de golpe. - **Gracias, gracias, gracias.**

* * *

****_¡Holaaaa! _

_Siento la tardanza, tenía una comunión este fin de semana a 1000 kilómetros de casa... y hacer en coche 2000km en tres días y una comunión de por medio resulta realmente agotador. Además para solo tres días no me llevé el portatil, asi que no escribí absolutamente nada. Aun asi, con este capítulo sigo con la promesa de no pasar nunca mas de diez días sin publicar, asi que nadie puede quejarse, ¿eh?_

_Bueno, la cosa avanza y tenemos una propuesta por medio. Sigo diciendo que admito ideas, puede que las use o puede que no, depende de lo que me convenzan. _

_Voy a proponer una encuesta sencilla: __**¿Qué preferís que adopte Kurt, niño o niña?**_

_****__¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Cómo conseguir un día diez

_Bueno, he tardado un poquito mas esta vez pero aqui estoy con un capitulo nuevo y refrescante, para ver si este tiempo tan tonto que esta haciendo se pasa ya y nos entrega nuestro deseado y ansiado sol... ¡que casi es junio y aún no se ha podido disfrutar! _

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

Han pasado quince días desde aquella en aquel momento fatídica noche y ahora mismo la mas maravillosa de mi vida. En un primer momento pensé que Blaine lo había dicho de broma... que se había sentido obligado a decir que si o que simplemente era una completa locura que no íbamos a poder llevar a cabo. Sin embargo es sorprendente la capacidad de Blaine para adaptarse a mi. No es que me sorprenda, ya me había dado cuenta de ello cuando nos conocimos... pero contra mas pasa el tiempo mas maravillosa me parece esa cualidad. Es como si alguien lo hubiese modelado a medida.

Oigo unos golpes en la puerta y sonrío de forma inconsciente. Nadie mas que él llama así a la puerta. Me miro un segundo en el espejo del recibidor y me aseguro de que todos los pelos de mi flequillo están colocados correctamente antes de abrirle. Su sonrisa al otro lado me hace sonreír inevitablemente y me echo a un lado para dejarle pasar, sin embargo no lo hace y eso provoca que frunza el ceño. -**¿No quieres pasar?**

Parpadeo un par de veces algo incrédulo cuando le veo negar con la cabeza y extender su mano hacia mi - **Hace un día genial...¿por qué no aprovecharlo? Estaba deseando que llegara la primavera.** - Sonrío de nuevo, esta vez mucho mas tranquilo. De hecho casi ilusionado. Nunca hemos salido fuera... todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido siempre aquí, o en su casa. Uno de los dos es el que monta el plan y va por su cuenta a por películas, o a por cena... pero nunca hemos salido por ahí. Esto empieza a parecer casi una relación de verdad. _Una amistad, Kurt... no te engañes. _

Siempre ocurre lo mismo conmigo. Tiendo a ilusionarme de tal manera que al final todas mis relaciones acaban siendo no mas que una fantasía en mi cabeza... y cuando caigo a la realidad el golpe resulta realmente devastador. No quiero que me ocurra eso con Blaine así que prefiero ir desmontando yo mismo mis estúpidas teorías. Es mi amigo y quiere ayudarme, punto. No tiene ningún otro interés en mi. Ni yo debería tenerlo por él._ Es un amigo, ¡no se liga con los amigos!_

Pronto estamos en la calle. Tenía mucha razón al decir que hace un día digno de ser disfrutado. El sol vuelve a salir después de un largo invierno y las chaquetas no sobran pero tampoco es necesaria una bufanda hasta la nariz. Aunque adoro las bufandas, las llevaría todo el año. Siento un golpecito en mi hombro y en cuanto me giro un café de tamaño extra esta frente a mi, con la sonrisa encantadora de Blaine justo detrás. Lo cojo al mismo tiempo que se me escapa una pequeña risa. _¿Cómo no voy a fantasear con él cuando es tan encantador? _

Doy un sorbo a mi café al mismo tiempo que lo veo conseguir el suyo y pagar por ambos. - **Si sigues pagandome los desayunos voy a tener que acabar extendiendote un cheque.** - Bromeo, pues se sin necesidad de que me lo diga que no aceptaría un centavo de mi parte. Ni por los cafés ni por el favor que va a hacerme con el tema de la adopción. - **¿Sabes? He pensado que como los dos somos de Ohio, podríamos tramitar la adopción allí... no se comunican entre estados asi que los datos de tus peticiones aqui no serán tomados en cuenta... será como una vuelta a cero. De este modo encajaría la idea de que de pronto tengas pareja estable desde hace tiempo. Tu historia del novio en el extranjero y la sorpresa no resulta ni demasiado creíble ni demasiado confiable. Yo no le daría un bebé a nadie que quisiera tenerlo como una sorpresa...¿Tu sabes la de cachorros que se abandonan en navidad? Sale en todos los telediarios.** - No puedo evitar una carcajada, pegándome un poco mas a su costado, con ambas manos rodeando el vaso de café, calentándolas. - **Si, desde luego. Fueron unas ideas pésimas, lo siento.** - Le miro con una tímida sonrisa, admitiendo que lo de adoptar en Ohio es una gran idea. Nada nos impide traer luego al bebé a Nueva York... y viendo como es Blaine tampoco creo que vayamos a tener problemas con la convivencia... porque esta claro que vamos a tener que convivir unos meses para que nuestra historia sea creíble...y para las revisiones del/la asistente social.

No es hasta media hora mas tarde que al pasar frente a un escaparate me detengo de golpe, deteniendolo también a él al habernos acostumbrado a caminar cogidos del brazo. No es que haya una colección de Marc Jacobs expuesta o algo asi... no. Nada mas lejos de eso. Es una de esas paredes que tienen cristal de espejo y no nos devuelve mas que nuestro reflejo, pero me parece una imagen mas que ideal. -**¿Te das cuenta? Si casi parecemos una pareja de verdad...**- Sonrío entusiasmado y lo miro a los ojos a través del espejo. - **Gracias por estar haciendo todo esto por mi... no sabes cuanto significa eso.**

Volvemos a casa cuando ya es casi de noche. Hemos comido en un restaurante italiano bastante casero que no había probado nunca, pero donde sin duda repetiré. Y un buen paseo por central park ha sido el broche dorado para una tarde perfecta. No me arrepiento ni por un minuto de haber pasado todo el día fuera de casa. Y eso que tenía bastantes cosas que hacer... pero ha valido la pena. No solo por conocer mas y mejor a Blaine sino porque realmente ha sido un día diez.. Y uno de esos es muy difícil de conseguir, por lo menos en la vida de Kurt Hummel. Con tal de no soltar su brazo, al que me he acomodado rápidamente, llamo al ascensor. Normalmente subo siempre por las escaleras, para hacer aunque sea solo un poquito de ejercicio. Pero teniendo excusa para agarrarle no quiero tener que dejar de hacerlo.

Subimos hasta nuestro piso y con nuestras puertas frente a frente me giro para colocar las llaves en la cerradura. -**Ha sido un gusto volver a pasar el día fuera después de todo el invierno... gracias.** - Le sonrío, notando el calor en mis mejillas, rojas por el frío de la noche que empezaba a hacer en la calle. Lo veo ahí, tan encantador como siempre, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y esa americana que tan bien le sienta, esa sonrisa que podría hacer desfallecer a cientos de personas y esos rizos despeinados que pese a ser un completo desorden en él resultan mas que monos. _Contente, Kurt. No es mas que un amigo. Un buen amigo. No lo estropees. No. No le beses._ -** Nos vemos mañana.** - Le sonrío de nuevo resistiendo la tentación y entro en mi piso, cerrando la puerta tras de mi y apoyando la espalda en esta con un largo suspiro. Oigo ese leve toquecito en la puerta y sonrío para mi mismo. ¿Y ahora qué? Me giro sin perder la sonrisa y abro la puerta, viendolo al otro lado con su mejor mirada de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia. - **Se te ha olvidado algo. **-_ ¿Eh? Si solo he salido con lo puesto..._ Y al instante en que sus labios rozan los mios entiendo a que se refiere. Voy a llevar mis manos a su nuca por instinto cuando nuestras bocas pierden contacto y abro los ojos demasiado pronto para mi gusto, observando a esos ojos miel que brillan con intensidad. - **Hasta mañana, Kurt.** - Lo veo volver a su apartamento y me quedo unos segundos viendo su puerta cerrada, llevandome la mano a los labios. _¿Acaba de besarme?¡Yay!_ Entro en mi piso de nuevo casi a saltitos, abrazando uno de los cojines del sofá con fuerza. _¡Si!¡Blaine Anderson acaba de besarme! Este día acaba de sobrepasar el diez._

* * *

_Creo que este es el capítulo mas largo hasta la fecha, aunque tampoco es que sea mucho mas largo... La relación se va afianzando poco a poco y a estos dos amores mios cada día los quiero mas. _

_De momento la encuesta va en **empate **asi que no olvidéis votar en vuestro review...**¿Debería adoptar Kurt un chico o una chica?**_

_Como siempre me siento obligada a recordar que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino las escenas Klaine serían el 100% de la serie. El resto de lo que compone la historia es totalmente mío y de mi imaginación._

_¡Un review cuesta un minuto y a mi me hace feliz! Asi que no olvides pasar un segundito por esa cajita de abajo y escribe un mensajito. Gracias a todos los que se toman ese momento, se agradece de verdad. Anima mucho a seguir adelante saber que a alguien le gusta tanto como a mi me gustan otros. Gracias también a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no comenten y también a quienes la han añadido a favoritas. Muchas gracias._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Volviendo a las raices

_Repetir por enésima vez que ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Tan solo la historia es original y enteramente mía. Sin mas, os dejo con otro capítulo._

* * *

Mas nervioso de lo habitual, la mañana siguiente despierto enérgico como nunca, media hora antes de lo común. Me ducho sin prisas y aun me sobra tiempo a probarme tres pantalones diferentes antes de decidirme por unos rojos, acompañandolos de una camisa negra y un sombrero de paja con un listón del mismo rojo que los pantalones. Me peino mi habitual flequillo en punta frente al espejo y aunque hoy me daría tiempo a desayunar prefiero no hacerlo. Confío en la ya tradición de Blaine de subirme mi moka y alguna pasta. Es un cielo. Quien sabe como habría sido todo si nos hubiésemos encontrado en otras circunstancias... quizá habría podido surgir algo bonito. Quizá podría ser realmente quien quisiera adoptar y criar un bebé conmigo. _Deja de fantasear, Hummel._

Los ya típicos golpecitos en la puerta suenan cuando estoy a punto de morderme las uñas de puro nervio. Tomo una respiración profunda y abro la puerta, viendo esos ojos acaramelados con esa chispa de alegría que los caracteriza. - **Café a domicilio...** - Le sonrío de vuelta y sintiéndome extrañamente atrevido me acerco a él y poso mis labios en los suyos apenas un par de segundos, un simple roce que hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca. - **Muchas gracias...** - Sonrío y le guiño un ojo, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas y echando a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la salida. Voy a llegar tarde al ensayo y dudo que a mi exigente coreógrafo eso le vaya a gustar demasiado. Sin embargo estoy satisfecho de ser yo el que esta vez lo haya sorprendido.

Nada es capaz de quitarme la sonrisa boba en toda la mañana, ni las tres caídas que tengo por tropezarme con mis propios pies. Ricky está hecho una furia, pero a mi nada podría importarme menos. Por favor, ¡interpreté este papel en la secundaria! Podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. En el descanso de la hora de comer saco mi móvil y en un atrevimiento mando un mensaje al moreno._ 'No hagas planes para esta noche...y si, señor Anderson... es una cita.'_ No sé si es lo correcto, ni siquiera si es una buena idea o si él querrá tener una cita... pero por una vez decido olvidarme de lo correcto y me dejo llevar por el instinto y el corazón.

* * *

Llegada la noche decido ser natural y espontaneo en lugar de rebuscar demasiado. En seguida he planteado la cita pero no he pensado en que las horas de coordinación con mi compañera en la obra iban a alargarse tanto. Llamo a su puerta, aunque yo si utilizo el timbre y sonrío cuando aparece al otro lado. Ni siquiera me he parado a pasar por casa a cambiarme de ropa. Tal cual venía de los ensayos he conseguido algo de cena y directo a su casa. - **Se que pizza y vino no es la cita perfecta pero...** - Me sonrojo al ver esa mirada tierna con la que me ve, aun ambos en la puerta y no se donde se me ha quedado la voz. Me deja pasar y apoyo la caja de pizza en la mesita del sofá, dejando también allí la botella de vino. Sé que las cervezas son mas adecuadas para la pizza pero... odio el sabor. Si hay que tomar, mejor vino. Al menos tiene un gusto agradable.

Dos horas mas tarde seguimos en su casa e increíblemente es como si nuestra relación hubiese cambiado a una con mucha mas confianza de ayer a hoy. Él está sentado en su sofá, con las últimas gotas de su copa de vino resbalando por su garganta. Yo en cambio estoy recostado, con las piernas colgando del reposabrazos y la cabeza acomodada en el regazo de Blaine. En la televisión echan una de esas tontas películas de sobremesa en las que desde el principio sabes lo que va a ocurrir. Esta encendida, pero ninguno de los dos le prestamos atención alguna. - **He estado pensando, ¿sabes? Deberíamos hacerlo ya. Dime cuando puedes tener vacaciones en tu trabajo y me pediré unos días. Podríamos viajar a Ohio y empezar los trámites. Estoy seguro de que a mis padres no les importará que te quedes en casa...** - Veo como se pone algo pálido ante esta mención - **No te preocupes... mi padre es un pedazo de pan y Carole es la mujer mas amable que conozco. Además, les contaré la verdad. - **Elevo mi mano hasta su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en esos rizos suaves que tanto me gustan, dedicandole una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. _¿Qué es lo que les vas a contar, eh?¿Qué es Blaine ahora mismo?¿Un amigo?¡Uno no se pasa el día fantaseando con un amigo!¡Uno no se besa con un amigo!¡Y no tiene citas con un amigo!_

* * *

Un mes y medio mas tarde ambos nos encontramos desembarcando en el aeropuerto de Lima. Papá insistió en venir a recogernos, pero sé que tenía una cita médica para la hora de nuestra llegada y le hice prometer a Carole que no le permitiría saltarsela. Cuando ocurren estas cosas es cuando mas me percato de quien heredé lo cabezota. Blaine tarda pocos segundos en conseguir un taxi y en cuanto nos sentamos en el asiento trasero le agarro de la mano, notando la ligera presión de su agarre, dándome ánimos. Hace dos meses estaba ya casi rindiéndome ante la idea de ser padre y ahora estoy aquí, mas cerca de conseguirlo que nunca.

Llegamos a casa y tal y como esperaba esta completamente vacía. Por suerte todavía conservo mi juego de llaves, al igual que mi padre tiene llaves de mi apartamento. Por si las moscas. Entramos dentro y enseguida llevo las maletas de ambos a mi habitación. Hay una cama grande y pronto veo para mi tranquilidad y muy en el fondo también disgusto que papá ha montado la cama desmontable a un lado. Tampoco sería la primera vez que me quedara dormido al lado de Blaine... mas de una noche nos hemos quedado hasta tarde planeando nuestra historia 'ficticia' y el cansancio ha podido conmigo... o con él. Mas frecuentemente conmigo en realidad. Tampoco es que me molesta dormir a su lado. Su piel es cálida, al contrario que la mía que siempre tiende a estar un poco fría. Lo veo observar las pocas fotos que dejé en mi estantería. Son casi todas del instituto. Mercedes, Rachel o Tina estan en casi todas ellas. Y la de la vez que ganamos los nacionales, una de mis favoritas. Sin embargo decidí dejarla atrás junto con las otras. Es un recuerdo feliz pero me devuelve a una época amarga de mi vida. - **Vamos a comer algo... oigo tus tripas desde aqui.** - Si hay algo que he aprendido de Blaine en este tiempo es que no es capaz de pasar sin comida. Es como si tuviese un monstruo en el estómago.

Veo que Carole ha dejado preparada algo de ensalada de pasta, asi que hago unos filetes a la plancha para acompañar y durante unos minutos no se oye mas que el ruido de los cubiertos. Si, tras tanto rato entre aeropuertos, avión y taxis hasta yo tengo hambre.

* * *

_¡Se acerca el momento! _

_Yo misma me sorprendo de haber actualizado con tanta rapidez esta vez pero...¡wow!¡Seis reviews! Hacía mucho que no recibía mas de cuatro por un capítulo. Para que veais lo que los reviews le pueden hacer a la creatividad xD_

_He debido pescar un resfriado o algo, por lo que si el capítulo resulta altamente decepcionante le echaré las culpas a la congestión que apenas me permite abrir los ojos. _

_Seguimos con la encuesta abierta. ¡De momento la votación va **empate a 4**! Asi que todo depende de los reviews de este capítulo, porque seguramente en el próximo ya aparecerá la criatura, sea lo que tenga que ser. Asi que no olvides un review con tu voto **¿qué debería adoptar Kurt, niño o niña?**_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Cambio de planes

_¡Gracias por los reviews! De verdad que animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. Iba a dejar este capítulo para el fin de semana pero teniendolo ya escrito he decidido no haceros esperar mas. Por una vez vamos a cambiar el punto de vista, a ver que piensa nuestro ricitos favorito._

* * *

POV Blaine

Todo esto esta resultando no raro pero algo incómodo. Estar en casa de los padres de Kurt, quienes nunca habían oído hablar de mi hasta hace un par de meses y contarles este disparatado plan suena a locura. Pero es un disparate que estoy dispuesto a llevar a cabo. Por Kurt. ¿Quién soy yo para negar mi ayuda? No podría decirle que no a nada con esos ojos. Durante años he estado siguiendo cada una de sus publicaciones, centrando únicamente en eso. Se que es actor en Broadway, pero nunca me he atrevido a ir a ver ninguna de sus obras. Pensaba que verlo en persona haría que se me cayera el mito. Me haría ver que no es mas que otra persona como todos los demás. Dos ojos, dos brazos, dos piernas, una nariz y una boca. Nada de especial. Y sin embargo cuando la señora Hibbert me dijo que era mi vecino de enfrente sentí un deseo irrefrenable por hacer lo que llevaba años reprimiendo. Tenía que conocerlo como fuera. Aunque se me cayera el mito. Aunque diez años de mi vida se fueran a la basura. Aunque me rompiera el corazón. Tenía que verle, hablar con él. Y sin embargo jamás hubiese imaginado que al contrario de lo que esperaba, Kurt resulta incluso mas fascinante de lo que ya me parecía. Tanto su personalidad como su físico resultan altamente gratificantes. Si me había enamorado del Kurt que escribía en Vogue el Kurt real se había grabado a fuego directamente en mi corazón. Así, sin mas. En cuestión de pocos días.

**¡Chhhst!** - Giro la cabeza a ambos lados, con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa. Entonces es cuando veo a Carole asomada por la puerta de la cocina, haciéndome señas para que entre, manteniendo un aire de misterio que no se si me da mas curiosidad o miedo. Aun asi y no queriendo ser descortés dado que Kurt ha ido a visitar a su padre al taller y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, entro y me siento en uno de los taburetes tal y como ella me indica. -**A mi no me engañas, Blaine. Tendreis las excusas que querais para lo de la adopción, pero sé ver cuando alguien esta enamorado. Y tu lo estás de nuestro Kurt.** - Vaya, que directa. Sin embargo, no ha dicho nada que no sea cierto, no tendría sentido negarselo. Asiento brevemente, encogiendome un poco de hombros. -** Me trae loco... pero él solo me ve como un amigo. No hay nada entre nosotros, Carole, no tienes de que preocuparte.** - Por lo que Kurt me ha contado, Carole no es su madre biológica, pero como si lo fuera. Y toda madre protege a sus cachorros, incluso a los adoptivos. - **¿Preocuparme?¡Estoy encantada de que por fin haya encontrado a alguien! Kurt siempre ha sido un chico muy reservado, desde su época en el instituto.** - Vale, admito que eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Kurt? Conmigo siempre ha sido muy abierto... no parece que estemos hablando de la misma persona.

Giro la cabeza de golpe hacia la entrada cuando oigo la puerta. Carole se lleva un dedo a los labios y se que es una señal de dejar la conversación en secreto. Tampoco es como si me fuera a atrever a decirle algo a Kurt. Nos hemos besado un par de veces, si, pero cada vez que ocurre no lo hablamos y queda como si no hubiese pasado nada. Y no quiero poner en peligro su adopción. Es mejor no decirle nada. De todas formas estoy seguro de que él no siente lo mismo. ¿Cómo podría? Él es perfecto y yo... bueno, un simple maestro de infantil.

-**¡Blaine! Te estaba buscando. Me han llamado del centro de acogida, ¡ha quedado un hueco libre y podemos ir ya mismo!** - Siento como la emoción se le escapa por cada poro de su piel y no puedo hacer mas que reir cuando me agarra del brazo y tira de mi en dirección a la puerta. - **¡Vale, vale! Déjame coger la cazadora por lo menos.** - Le dedico una sonrisa, contagiado de esa emoción que lleva encima. Cojo mi cazadora y me la echo al hombro, abriendole la puerta para que salga. Le cojo de la mano sin tapujos. Por suerte el centro no esta muy lejos de su casa, asi que podemos ir andando.

Cuando llegamos al lugar nos muestran una sala de espera y nos sentamos allí. Sujeto su mano entre las mias, dandole pequeñas caricias. Me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla, sonriendole. -** Saldrá todo bien... ya lo verás. **Me mira con esa sonrisa nerviosa y llevo mi mano a su nuca, acariciandole el pelo con suavidad, dejando que acomode su cabeza en mi hombro. Cualquiera que nos vea no se quedará con ninguna duda de que somos una pareja sólida y completamente enamorada.

Nos llaman para entrar y suelto la mano de Kurt para ponersela en la espalda, dejandolo pasar a él primero, sentandome a su lado tras cerrar la puerta, cogiendole la mano de nuevo, haciendole pequeñas caricias con el pulgar mientras atendíamos a la amable mujer que nos miraba mas que contenta. No entiendo ni la mitad de los términos de los que habla, pero sé que Kurt si asi que le sigo la corriente y la mujer parece totalmente complacida con nuestra historia, nuestro amor y nuestros planes de adoptar en el estado de Ohio porque ambos procedemos del mismo, aun queriendonos llevar el bebé a Nueva York. Y entonces ocurre algo que ni Kurt había previsto. - **Bueno, la lista de espera para recién nacidos es realmente larga...¿No se plantean la opción de adoptar a alguien un poco mas crecidito? Hay decenas de niños en el orfanato de Lima. Quizá alguno encaje con ustedes. Aunque por supuesto si siguen queriendo un bebé yo los pongo en la lista de espera, no hay problema con ello.** - Veo la duda en los ojos de mi supuesto novio y le doy un ligero apretón en la mano, viendo que no sabe que hacer. - **Creo que no perdemos nada por echar un vistazo, ¿no? Todos se merecen la misma oportunidad.-** Veo la sorpresa en los ojos del castaño, que me mira casi con la boca abierta. Sin embargo también hay aceptación en su mirada y eso hace que me acerque a darle un ligero beso, con la excusa de que será mas creíble nuestra relación. O esa es la excusa en mi cabeza.

Kurt no deja de dar vueltas por toda la cocina bajo la divertida mirada de sus padres. -** Kurt, hijo... relájate. Voy a tener que poner parquét nuevo como hagas un agujero.** - Lo oigo soltar un bufido de desesperación detrás de mi y al instante me giro, agarrandolo de la mano y atrayendolo hasta mis brazos, rodeandolo con ellos por los hombros, con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho. -** Hazle caso a tu padre. Por mas vueltas que des el reloj no va a ir mas deprisa**. - Suspira de nuevo y se relaja entre mis brazos, apoyando todo su peso contra mi. No me importa. Me gustan estos momentos en los que puedo sentirlo cerca. Y no me incomoda nada que esten sus padres delante. De cualquier forma, si intentara algo con Kurt se que a Carole la tengo de mi parte.

Dan las cinco y Kurt se retuerce las manos nervioso en la entrada del orfanato. Hemos quedado allí con la subdirectora, que es la que se supone que nos enseñará el lugar. Reconozco que pese a ser solo el hijo de Kurt me siento tan nervioso como si fuese el mio propio. Vale, si, admito haber fantaseado con la idea de que Kurt se enamore de mi y seamos una familia. Pero no son mas que eso, fantasías.

La chica es puntual y cuando sale del edificio lleva una carpeta en las manos, mirando un segundo un papel antes de levantar la mirada hacia nosotros. - **¿Kurt y Blaine? Seguidme por favor.** - Nos guía por un montón de corredores. Nos explica que durante la mañana los niños tienen clase y que por la tarde los organizan por edades para que hagan sus deberes o en caso de los mas pequeños para que echen una siesta. -** ¿Han pensado alguna edad?** - Negamos ambos con la cabeza, yo mas por inercia que porque tenga voto de palabra en esto. - **Resulta mas fácil contra mas pequeños son. ¿Os parece si vamos a la guardería? No quiero interrumpir el estudio de los mayores.** - Caminamos tras ella. No puedo evitar fijarme en los cuadros de las paredes, mayormente dibujos de niños, algunos verdaderas maravillas. Pero quien soy yo para decirlo, si me maravillo cuando una niña de cinco años me trae un sol a hoja completa con ojos y boca. Admito que siento debilidad por los niños, contra mas pequeños mejor. Por eso me decidí a ser profesor.

Cuando nos cede el paso entramos en una sala de paredes blancas y verdes, con una franja a media altura que divide los colores. Verde abajo y blanco arriba. Todo el suelo es de baldosas blandas amarillas y rojas, alternadas como si se tratara de un tablero de ajedrez. Y hay un montón de juguetes y un montón de niños. Hago un rápido recuento. Diecisiete. El mas mayor tendrá seis años, a lo sumo. Veo como a Kurt se le iluminan los ojos y sonrío, acariciandole la espalda con cariño. -** ¿Feliz?** - Asiente, volviendo al mundo después de haberse perdido en la idea de que uno de esos niños sea suyo **- Mucho...**

Le doy un suave beso y la chica nos dice que podemos interactuar con ellos, que volverá en media hora para llevarnos con los mayores. Asentimos ambos y nos quedamos solos allí. Bueno, relativamente solos pues hay diecisiete niños a nuestro alrededor, algunos de los cuales no nos quitan ojo de encima. Hay tres o cuatro metidos en un pequeño parque. Parecen ser los mas pequeños, ni siquiera parecen tener suficiente edad para andar. Veo como Kurt se dirige inmediatamente hacia allí y decido dejarlo un rato a sus anchas. Tampoco hay nadie delante que nos obligue a seguir con el papel de pareja perfecta.

Me acerco a una de las mesas bajitas, con sillas redondeadas y de colores, sentandome en una de las que hay libre, viendo que los tres niños que hay allí estan pintando en un montón de hojas de papel reciclado, excepto uno que tiene un libro de colorear que parece estar mas que coloreado. - **Vaya... que dibujos tan bonitos.** - La niña a mi derecha me sonríe y tras el shock inicial de tener a un completo desconocido mirandola vuelve a ponerse a dibujar lo que parece un columpio y tres niñas. Estoy un rato mas mirando y alagando a las dos niñas que tengo a mi derecha y mi izquierda, mientras el niño al otro lado de la mesa no deja de mirarme. Es el que estaba con el cuaderno de dibujos. Es valiente, pues pese a que mantengo mi mirada unos segundos fija en él no se amedrenta, al contrario, sigue mirandome fijamente. Hasta que me sorprende poniendose en pie y rodeando la mesa para venir hasta mi, tendiendome una hoja en blanco. -** Vaya... gracias hombrecito. ¿Quieres que dibuje yo también?** - Asiente y señala el centro de la mesa, donde hay una caja de plástico llena de todo tipo de colores. Me estiro, rebuscando entre unos pocos hasta dar con un lápiz de madera de color azul, con el niño mirando atentamente mis movimientos. Empiezo a dibujar un elefante. Si algo he aprendido de mis años como profesor es que a los niños les chiflan los animales. Noto como el muchachito se acerca cada vez mas al papel, curioseando mis dibujos. Añado una golondrina, un león y un pato, dejandole un hueco entre mis piernas para que pueda ver mejor, sentandolo al final sobre una de mis rodillas mientras voy explicandole cosas al mismo tiempo que sigo dibujando, percatandome de que las dos niñas han dejado también sus dibujos a un lado para estar atentas a lo que hacemos nosotros.

- **Parece que alguien se lo está pasando bien.** - Levanto la cabeza, viendo a Kurt con una sonrisa resplandeciente. - **Te parecerá bonito, acabas de interrumpir mi cuento de la princesa y el guisante.** - Le guiño un ojo, acomodando bien al niño en mi pierna. - **Kurt, estas son Martha y Sophie** - señalo a ambas niñas y sonrío. -** Y este de aqui es algo asi como 'ew' porque estas dos preciosidades no saben decir su nombre y él no me lo quiere contar, ¿eh chiquitajo? -**El niño echa la cabeza atrás para mirar a Kurt y al mayor le cambia la cara cuando lo ve. Cualquiera diría que se ha quedado helado. -**Blaine...es él. Es ideal. Y te adora. Tiene que ser él. **- Y como si no lo conociera sé que este niño será el que acabe en casa con nosotros. Cuando a Kurt se le mete en algo en la cabeza no hay quien le quite la idea.

* * *

_¡Parece que alguien ha encontrado al niño perfecto! (Es el niño de la imagen del fic, para que os hagais una idea) No me puedo quejar, mis capítulos son cada vez mas largos, a ver si continua la racha asi. _

_Aunque de que la encuesta ha salido chica estoy un poco cansada de ver que siempre que hay un Mpreg o que Klaine tiene un hijo siempre es una niña que acaba siendo una nena completamente a la moda por culpa de Kurt o una completa mimada al mas puro estilo Rachel Berry... asi que aqui va a ser un niño, que siempre me han parecido completamente mejores los niños que las niñas. Además, ellos también pueden ser muy estilosos._

_Dejaremos una nueva encuesta, va. **¿Blaine se declara a Kurt o Kurt se declara a Blaine? **_

_¡Dejar un review cuesta un minuto y alimenta mi inspiración!¡Escribe algo en esa cajita de abajo!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Conociéndonos

_¡Wow!¡El anterior es hasta la fecha el capítulo con mas reviews de esta historia!¿Tendré que plantearme hacer mas POV's de Blaine? De momento volvemos a la mente de Kurt. ¡Espero que este guste tanto o mas que el anterior!_

* * *

**-Bien señores, su nombre es Andrew, aunque sus compañeros y sus cuidadoras acostumbran a llamarlo Drew. No tenemos dato alguno sobre la familia biológica del niño. Lo dejaron en la puerta cuando tenía nueve meses y está aqui desde entonces. Cumplió dos años el mes pasado. -** Nos dan algo de información del niño y aunque escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras de la subdirectora del centro, mi mente está todavía con ese pequeño de pelo castaño, piel pálida e intensos ojos azules. Si no fuera porque jamás me he acercado a ninguna mujer, apostaría porque es mi hijo biológico. Además parece que Blaine le ha caído bien, cosa que seguro que nos es favorable para adoptarlo. Ahora que lo he visto no me parece tan mala la idea de adoptar un niño algo mas crecidito. Quince meses tampoco es tanto, ¿no? Sigue teniendo mucha infancia por delante.

Los siguientes días nos los pasamos entre paseos por Lima y visitas al pequeño Drew. No habla, pese a que a su edad ya debería hacerlo con un poco de soltura, pero las chicas del centro nos han dicho que tampoco es preocupante, a algunos simplemente les cuesta soltarse mas que a otros. Adora pintar, que Blaine le dibuje mientras le cuenta cuentos y que yo le cante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cantaba, pero un día lo hice mientras lo observaba pintar y desde entonces ha desarrollado su propia forma de hacerme entender que es lo que quiere.

No se me escapan tampoco las miradas de Blaine. ¿Seguro que es solo un profesor de escuela? Porque podría ser realmente un gran actor. Nuestra pareja es sólida, duradera y romántica a ojos de cualquiera, y debo admitir que le debo a él todo el trabajo. A mi no me cuesta en absoluto recibir sus besos y sus abrazos, pero es mas difícil que salgan de mi. Realmente voy a tener que pensar algo muy bueno para agradecerle lo que esta haciendo por mi.

Una tarde mas nos hemos acercado al orfanato y viendo que los tramites para adoptar a Drew están avanzando rápidamente nos han permitido que lo saquemos del orfanato. Enseguida hemos decidido que el parque será un sitio ideal. No creo que sea demasiado bueno sacarlo de un sitio donde esta encerrado para meterlo en casa, por mucho que Blaine y yo podamos estar mas cómodos. Aunque es estúpido pensar que algo con Blaine pueda ser incómodo. Tiene esa estupenda capacidad de hacerlo todo fácil, simple y cómodo. Hace como si todo fuera realmente asi. Como si de verdad fueramos una pareja, hasta el punto de que me imagino el futuro con Drew y él esta también allí, ayudandome a criarlo, siendo otro padre para él. _Tienes que dejar de pensar asi, Kurt. Blaine es un amigo. Solo un amigo..._ bueno, quizá con algunos roces. Desde luego que desde que estamos en Lima y compartimos casa con mis padres esos 'roces' que se sucedían en casa han dejado de ocurrir... pero aun asi eso no hace que nuestras miradas dejen de estar llenas de tensión sexual. Vale, si. Lo admito. Blaine me atrae, quizá mas de lo que debería.

Vamos caminando hasta un pequeño parque a las afueras de Lima. Recuerdo venir aquí con mi madre antes de que esta muriera. Y venir mas tarde con mi padre, aunque nunca era igual que con ella. Aun así, todo son recuerdos buenos en este lugar. - **Venía aqui cuando era niño, ¿sabes? Con mi hermano Cooper.** - Salgo de mis ensoñaciones y miro al moreno a mi lado, sonriendo levemente. - **También venía aqui de niño... esta todo lleno de recuerdos... aunque han cambiado los columpios. Supongo que han pasado muchos años desde que eramos niños, ¿eh?** - Sonrío mas ampliamente y hago una leve caricia con el pulgar en la pequeña manita que agarra la mia. Del otro lado se agarra fuertemente a la de Blaine. Me agacho al lado del pequeño, quedandome a su altura. - **¿Qué dices tu Andrew?¿Quieres jugar?** - Me mira con esos ojos tan intensos y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en esos labios que con los días hemos descubierto que son la mar de traviesos. Sí, nos pareció tímido al principio, pero la verdad es que es un pequeño amable, cariñoso y realmente revoltoso. Por otro lado una parte realmente buena de él es que es muy afectuoso, enseguida que coge algo de confianza contigo te llena de besos y abrazos. Aunque me resiente un poco que se ha apegado mas a Blaine que a mi. Supongo que porque le gusta consentirlo absolutamente en todo.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde en el parque. Subiendo y bajando por barras, cruzando puentes de madera y bajando por toboganes. Pasamos por los columpios, por el arenero y por todo tipo de cachivache que encontramos a nuestra disposición. Y Drew acaba con arena incluso en las orejas, pero la sonrisa parece que se le vaya a salir de la cara. Y no negaré que haré lo que sea porque la mantenga eternamente. A mitad de la tarde Blaine desaparece y cuando lo veo volver aparece con tres helados y una pequeña botella de agua. -** Fresa...¿cómo sabías que es mi favorito?** - Me guiña un ojo con una encantadora sonrisa made in Blaine y simplemente se sienta al otro lado de Drew, dandole un pequeño cucurucho con una bola de chocolate, ayudandole a comerselo al mismo tiempo que él va comiendo el suyo. Los observo a ambos, perdiendome una vez mas en mis fantasías. _¿Cómo puede ser que incluso los niños le sienten bien? _-** Tendrás que enseñarme como haces para tenerlo asi de embobado** - _Aunque admitamoslo, parece ser algo natural, a mi también me emboba._

Esperamos todo el tiempo posible hasta la hora límite en la que Andrew debe volver al orfanato, no queriendo despegarnos de él. Cuando llegamos al lugar el pequeño esta dormido en mis brazos, agotado de la sesión de juegos en el parque. Cuando Maggie, la chica encargada de los pequeños, intenta cogerlo de mis brazos él simplemente se agarra con mas fuerza a mi cuello, aún dormido. Le paso una mano suavemente por la espalda para calmarlo, dandole un beso en la sien al mismo tiempo que le susurro. -** Tranquilo Drew...** - Miro a la chica casi con súplica y aunque se que no me dejarán llevarmelo si soy yo quien lo lleva hasta su cuarto, dandome el gusto de ponerle el pijama y acostarlo en su cama, arropandolo como deseo poder hacer todas las noches. Veo como me mira con los ojos entreabiertos, rendido de cansancio. Le hago una caricia en el pelo, acucliyandome a su altura y continuando la caricia por su carita. - **Descansa pequeño... te prometo que mañana Blaine y yo volveremos a jugar contigo, ¿quieres? - **Sonrío al verlo asentir, agarrandose con fuerza al pequeño elefante que Blaine compró para él el segundo día que vinimos a verlo. Suelta un largo bostezo y tras cantarle un poco queda completamente dormido. Me aseguro de que está bien arropado una vez mas y tras un último vistazo salgo de la habitación, encontrandome con Blaine apoyado en la puerta, mirando hacia la cama de Drew. - **¿Sabes, Kurt? Creo que vas a ser un gran padre.** - Le dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción y sin pensarlo me agarro a su mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, echando a caminar para volver a casa.

* * *

_¡Sabemos ya algo mas del pequeño Drew! Efectivamente tiene dos años y sus rasgos son completamente similares a Kurt, pero no os pr__eocupeis que también se descubrirá cierto parecido con Blaine...¡no podría ser de otra forma!_

_Bueno, en la anterior encuesta queda mas que clara vuestra opinión. Tenía planes de que Blaine fuera quien se declarara a Kurt, pero viendo que todo el mundo lo prefiere al contrario mi mente ya esta maquinando cómo hacerlo al reves.** ¿Alguna idea?¡Se aceptan propuestas, quejas o ideas!**_

_Como viene siendo casi obligatorio, recuerdo que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque el adorable Drew es completamente mio, asi como la historia es totalmente de mi autoría. _

_¡Dejar un review cuesta un minuto y a mi me hace feliz! Además ayuda a que mi inspiración trabaje mas rápido. ¡A mas reviews menos tiempo entre publicaciones!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Andrew Hummel-Anderson

_¡Hola de nuevo! Tres días tres capítulos, no es para quejarse, ¿no? Es que tanto review despierta la imaginación y eso me lleva a escribir rápidamente. ¡Asi da gusto!_

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el momento para leer, muchas mas gracias a todos aquellos que ponen mi historia en favoritos y mil mil mil gracias a aquellos que dejan un review. De verdad que ayuda mucho. No me lio mas y os dejo con el capítulo._

* * *

Abro la puerta del departamento mas feliz de lo que la he abierto nunca. Creo que incluso mas feliz que la vez que entré nada mas mudarme, feliz de ser por fin independiente y libre. Esto es sin duda mucho mejor. Es el inicio de algo nuevo, de un futuro en el que no estoy solo. Hemos pasado un largo mes en Lima, pero al final ha valido la pena, porque justo tras de mi, en los brazos de Blaine reposa dormido el pequeño Drew. Al principio estaba muy nervioso en el avión, pero poco a poco las horas de vuelo entre los juegos que le dedicábamos nosotros dos y la propia excitación del pequeño han acabado por hacerlo caer dormido.

No ha pasado desapercibido el cariño que el niño ha cogido a Blaine... ni mucho menos el que le ha cogido Blaine a él. Menos mal que pese a todo lo que pueda pasar Blaine es ante todo mi amigo y mi vecino, con lo que tampoco me voy a ver en la obligación de separarlos nunca. O eso espero.

Lo dejo pasar delante y cierro la puerta tras de él. Me pasa al niño mientras se lleva las maletas hacia la habitación y sonrío, agradecido de tener un momento a solas con mi pequeño. Le acaricio el pelo con cariño, viendo como se le ha quedado todo revuelto en la coronilla de dormir en el avión. - **Bienvenido a casa, Andrew Hummel-Anderson**. - Le doy un beso en la sien, observándolo dormir, quedándome con cada rasgo de su pequeña carita. Cualquiera que lo viera aseguraría sin dudarlo que es mi hijo, y eso me gusta. No es como si pensara negarle la verdad en un futuro, pero supongo que cierto parecido ayudará a llevarlo todo un poco mejor. Y respecto a los apellidos... bueno, oficialmente Blaine y yo somos una pareja, aunque no sea mas que una mentira burocrática.. pero claro, en los papeles es hijo de ambos. No es como si a Blaine le importara demasiado... y dado el favor que me esta haciendo, a mi tampoco me molesta en lo absoluto. Siempre será un recuerdo del gran sacrificio que ha hecho por nosotros.

Camino hasta el cuarto que preparé para cuando me permitieran ser padre. Esta todo decorado en tonos neutros, para no tener problemas con el sexo del bebé que me dieran, pero ahora que tengo el gusto de conocer bien a Drew voy a tener que hacer unos retoques. Nada que no hubiese planeado ya con antelación. Me acerco a la cuna y bajo uno de los barrotes. Por suerte Drew aun es suficientemente pequeño como para caber aquí... pero voy a tener que comprarle una cama. No voy a desaprovechar el hecho de que en el orfanato ya se había acostumbrado a dormir en cama. Volver a la cuna sería un paso atrás.

Me quedo mirando al niño unos segundos y sé que esos segundos se han convertido en mucho mas tiempo cuando siento las manos de Blaine en mi cintura y noto la presión de su barbilla al apoyarse en mi hombro. -** No hace falta que lo mires tanto... no va a escaparse.** - Me da un beso en la mejilla y me suelta, saliendo de la habitación al tiempo que susurra algo sobre pedir cena al restaurante chino de abajo. Sonrío inconscientemente, llevando mi mano a la mejilla que acaba de besar.

Blaine. ¿Qué hacer con él? Siempre ahí, siempre atento, siempre con el gesto o las palabras necesarias en el momento adecuado. Siempre logrando calmarme. Siempre sacándome una sonrisa. ¿Cómo he podido enamorarme justo ahora? Acabo de hacer un cambio enorme en mi vida...¿y si me lanzo y luego las cosas no van bien?¿Y si esto no es mas que un favor para él? Yo y mi maldita mente, siempre destrozándolo todo. La sonrisa que él había logrado con sus gestos cariñosos la he destrozado en dos segundos con mis pensamientos negativos. _Vas a tener que hablar con él, Kurt._ Quien no arriesga no gana..._ y Blaine podría ser algo muy bueno a ganar..._ y también un gran golpe si lo perdiera. _¿No es mejor conservar un amigo que perderlo todo por intentar tener algo mejor?_

Salgo al salón cuando el olor a comida china empieza a inundar el piso. Entrecierro la puerta tras de mi, dejando una pequeña franja de luz que entra desde el pasillo, por si el pequeño se despierta poder oírlo y que a la vez no se asuste por estar a oscuras. -** Voy a tener que hacerte un gran favor para compensar todo esto que estas haciendo...** - Al fin y al cabo le he ocupado un mes entero de vacaciones en esto... todas sus vacaciones de este año. Y quien cuántos meses vamos a tener que seguir con esta farsa ahora... y él así, tan feliz, como si no pasara nada. - **No me debes nada, Kurt. Realmente estoy disfrutando de todo esto.** - Sonrío y le ayudo a desempacar la comida, colocando todos los paquetitos sobre la mesa, sacando un par de platos y bebidas para ambos. Nos sentamos a cenar directamente sobre la barra americana de la cocina, sin decir demasiado. Vamos a tener que convivir unos meses, fingir ser una pareja lo suficientemente estable como para compartir apartamento, cama y resto de las cosas. De todas formas mi apartamento solo tiene un dormitorio además del de Drew, y es el mio propio. Además, como las visitas de los asistentes sociales son sin avisar no podemos permitirnos seguir viviendo en apartamentos diferentes, por mucho que estén en frente. Si alguien quisiera investigar debería ver las cosas de Blaine aquí. Su ropa en mi armario, sus cosas en mi salón... Su vida aquí.

Tras cenar insisto en recogerlo todo y no puedo evitar distraerme cuando veo que se estira para desentumecer los músculos y veo como la camiseta que lleva marca toda su espalda._ ¡Si es que está como un tren!_¿Qué mas se podría pedir en un hombre? Amable, cariñoso, desinteresado, bueno con los niños, detallista, guapo..._¿acaso no tiene fallos? Vale, si, ronca un poco por las noches...¡pero no es para tanto si al despertar te encuentras esa sonrisa!_

Termino de recoger y me acerco al sofá donde se ha tumbado, tumbandome a su lado sin pensarmelo demasiado. Siento uno de sus brazos rodearme la cintura y sonrío, llevando mi mano a acariciar su cara. - **A veces me gustaría que esto fuera real... que los tres fueramos una familia de verdad. Muchas veces. -** Suspiro y cierro los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en un cojín, sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi. - **Puede ser real.** - Y sus labios, _oh joder, que labios..._ sus labios besando los mios. Acariciandolos como si fueran lo mas delicado del mundo. Los mios responden sin dudarlo ante su llamada, sintiendo su lengua juguetona pidiendo permiso. Un permiso que está mas que concedido. Esté podría ser un perfecto final para todos los días de mi vida. _Un cómodo sofa, una luz ténue, besos y Blaine._

* * *

_Hmmm... no se si puede considerarse enteramente una declaración... pero soy de las que piensan que muchas veces las declaraciones no tienen que llevar unas palabras concretas para serlo en si mismas... es como el que dice 'no somos novios porque nunca me lo has pedido...' pero a ver...¡se puede ser novios igual!¿O se necesita explicitamente una petición? Soy de las que cree que no. Que a veces el amor no se expresa con palabras, sino simplemente con hechos. Y si los actos están, las palabras sobran. _

_¡Mil gracias a todos aquellos que me dan un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un review! Eternamente agradecida, de verdad. Si hoy me dais otro minuto mas, prometo que lo mas pronto posible publicaré de nuevo. Contra mas leo vuestras opiniones y reacciones mas ideas tengo para relacionar a estos tres diablillos. ¡Se aceptan ideas, quejas y sugerencias!_

_Como siempre y antes de que se me olvide, recordar que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sino la serie sería 100% Klaine. En cambio el pequeño Drew y la historia son originalmente mías._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Ideas de chocolate

_¡Cuatro días cuatro capítulos! Esto si que es un record... yo que he llegado a pasarme tres meses para subir dos capítulos...¡a ver que os parece este!_

* * *

Después de aquella noche en el sofá se suceden muchas mas. Es como parte del ritual. Él acuesta a Drew mientras yo termino de recoger los restos de la cena y cuando vuelve ambos nos acomodamos en el sofá, en un principio para ver la televisión, pero esta ni se enciende la mitad de las veces. Simplemente nos miramos, nos sonreimos, nos besamos... como dos adolescentes. Y sin embargo no me desagrada. Se que no entraba en los planes y se que no es correcto ahora que tengo a Drew... pero demonios, ¿cómo iba a evitarlo? _Debo admitirlo. Estoy enamorado de Blaine Anderson._ Y a menos que solo sea un juego o una manera de pasar el tiempo, esos besos me demuestran que él siente lo mismo, o al menos un indicio de lo mismo. Se que me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi desde antes de conocerme, por mis columnas en Vogue... ¿y si busca esa parte de mi pero no le gustan todas las demás? Nah... han pasado cuatro meses desde que nos conocimos. Demonios, si no se ha retractado ya no creo que vaya a hacerlo ahora. La cuestión es, ¿cómo decirselo?

Estoy tan despistado hoy en los ensayos que Ricky, el coreógrafo, me manda directamente para casa y da el ensayo por cancelado. Por un momento me siento mal, pero entonces la imagen de esos dos jugando me viene a la mente y pienso que hoy puede ser un buen día para aprovecharlo en el parque. A Drew le encanta salir a Central Park y echar a correr por las explanadas de césped del lugar.

Con ánimos renovados llego a casa justo a tiempo para encontrarmelos a los dos en la cocina, Drew con una camiseta de Blaine que le llega hasta los pies, los dos llenos de harina hasta las orejas. No puedo hacer otra cosa que reir ante la escena. -** ¿Pero se puede saber que estais haciendo?** - Me acerco a mirar, pero Blaine me detiene con un gesto de mano. Mano pringada de una masa pegajosa, todo sea dicho. -** ¿No puedo mirar?** - Pongo un puchero y miro a Drew, que se rie y niega con la cabeza-** Es que es un secreto, Kurt... No te esperabamos tan pronto, sino nos habría dado tiempo a terminar. Fuera de nuestra cocina.** - Río de nuevo y salgo de allí, haciendoles caso con un gesto de rendición. - **¡Tecnicamente es MI cocina!** - Oigo la risa de Blaine aun desde el pasillo y sonrío, soñando con la idea de tener escenas asi el resto de mi vida.

Decido entonces darme una ducha en lo que ellos terminan, relajandome como hace días que no me tomo el tiempo de hacerlo. Cuando salgo del baño ya peinado y a medio vestir, un olor particularmente bueno inunda toda la casa, lo que me lleva irremediablemente a volver al salón al tiempo que me pongo una camiseta. - **Pero que bien huele...¿aun no puedo saber que estais haciendo?** - No puedo evitar reir levemente al ver que Drew ha abandonado la nave y está sentado en un pequeño puff del salón, viendo los dibujos animados en la televisión mientras Blaine limpia un poco el desastre de la cocina. Justo frente a mi hay un plato con una considerable cantidad de cookies amontonadas. - **Asi que ya habeis terminado...**- le guiño un ojo al mayor y giro, apoyandome en la barra americana que separa la cocina del salón, observando al pequeño que no pierde detalle de sus caricaturas. - **Drew, hijo...¿quieres que vayamos al parque?** - Es como si accionaras un resorte. No tienes mas que nombrar el parque y el chico hace lo que tu quieras con tal de que lo lleves. Lo cojo en brazos después de quitarle la camiseta de Blaine, pues ha quedado hecha un asquito entre masa, harina y chocolate y voy a vestirlo con ropa de su talla.

Cuando salimos Blaine se ha cambiado también y Drew enseguida le pide que lo suba en brazos. Últimamente se lo sube a los hombros y parece que eso le encanta. Salimos al parque, que esta apenas a un par de cuadras, suficientemente cerca como para que podamos verlo desde la ventana. En cuanto llegamos Drew se remueve inquieto y ambos sabemos que es por las ganas que tiene de echar a correr, asi que directamente nos acercamos a la pradera, dejando al niño en el suelo y advirtiendole como siempre de que no se aleje mucho, sentandonos en la hierba el uno al lado del otro. Sin pararme a pensarlo dada la comodidad de nuestra relación, apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, cerrando los ojos y dejandome llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar. -** Eres cómodo, Anderson... te reclamo como mi almohada personal.** - Noto su risa a través de la vibración de su cuerpo y sonrío aún con los ojos cerrados cuando une su mano con la mia, entralazando nuestros dedos. -** Tampoco voy a quejarme... me gusta ser una almohada.** - Giro la cabeza un poco, lo justo para mirarle y dedicarle una sonrisa, estirandome sin poder remediarlo para darle un suave beso en los labios antes de volver a recostarme sobre su hombro, observando a Drew corretear tras una mariposa.

Un poco mas tarde nos dedicamos a correr tras de Drew, alzandolo en brazos de tanto en tanto y haciendolo volar sobre nuestras cabezas hasta que la noche empieza a caer y nos percatamos de que es hora de volver a casa. Resisto a los pucheros del pequeño en mis brazos, prometiendole que volveremos tan pronto como podamos. Estamos llegando al portal del edificio cuando Blaine se detiene en seco frente a un kiosco de revistas, ojeandolo todo rápidamente hasta que lo veo coger una edición de VOGUE. Paga la revista y se acerca de nuevo a nosotros con ella en la mano. - **¡Casi se me pasa comprar la de este mes!** - Niego con la cabeza, rodando los ojos. - **Pero si la tienes en casa... la traje nada mas salió la edición.** - Hace una mueca, encogiendose de hombros. -** Sabes que las colecciono. Esa es la tuya... vale si, la he leido ya... pero nunca dejaré de comprar VOGUE, da igual cuantas veces la traigas.** - Río y le doy un beso, dejando que abra la puerta antes de entrar y llevarme a Drew de cabeza a la bañera. Una tarde en el parque con Drew es igual a llenarse de tierra, siempre. Además, ya se me ha ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo para decirle a Blaine lo que siento por él... y es hora de ponerme a trabajar en ello.

* * *

_Antes de que se me olvide, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero Drew es completamente mio, asi que lo voy a achuchar hasta que me canse. _

_¿Qué estará rondando por la mente perversa de Kurt? Pronto lo sabremos. _

_No tengo intención de alargar el fanfic mucho mas, quizá un par de capítulos, tres a lo sumo. _

_**Tengo escrito un POV del pequeño Andrew**__. No estoy muy segura sobre si publicarlo o no, es como un capítulo especial... asi que vosotras decidís si quereis arriesgaros a leerlo. Realmente es un poco complicado escribir el punto de vista de un niño tan pequeño. Si hay un mínimo de 5 peticiones lo publicaré._

_¿Un review, please? Tan solo cuesta un minuto y le da vida a mi imaginación para que escriba mas rápido y pueda publicar antes :P_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Papa Kurt y papa Blaine

_¡Lo habéis pedido y aqui está! Este capítulo es enteramente desde el POV del pequeño Drew, espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

Todo ha cambiado. El aire no huele igual. Las nubes son diferentes. Los ruidos también. Aqui hay mucho mas ruido y pasan muchos trenes cerca de casa. Me gusta pararme en la ventana a verlos pasar. Por suerte papa Kurt tiene una ventana muy grande y llego a mirar por ella. Y se ve también el parque. Cuando no hay trenes miro el parque. Siempre que papa Kurt no va a trabajar me lleva al parque, menos cuando llueve. Cuando llueve no me gusta porque nos quedamos en casa y no hay parque. ¡En la ducha también llueve y no pasa nada!

Me miro los pies, viendo mis zapatillas nuevas. Papa Blaine me las ha puesto porque dice que hoy vamos a ir a buscar a papa Kurt al trabajo y tenemos que ir guapos. Pero papa Kurt me dice guapo todos los días asi que no lo entiendo. ¿se puede ser guapo y no ser a la vez?

Papa Blaine me llama para ponerme la chaqueta, pero justo entonces se oye el pitido que suena siempre antes de que aparezca el tren y me voy corriendo a la ventana, apoyando las manos en el cristal para verlo pasar, abriendo mucho los ojos antes de saludar. Me gusta saludar al tren y papa Kurt muchas veces se rie cuando lo hago, y me gusta también que papa Kurt se ría porque suena bonito. Cuando acaba de pasar el tren noto la mano de papa Blaine en mi hombro y me giro, dejando que me ponga la chaqueta, mirando la jirafa de dibujitos que llevo en la manga. Me gustan las jirafas. Papa Kurt me regaló una jirafa de peluche y ahora duermo con el elefante de papa Blaine y la jirafa de papa Kurt.

Le doy la mano cuando salimos de casa. Me gusta correr, pero papa Kurt y papa Blaine dicen que no se puede correr por la calle porque me podría chocar con las personas o perderme, asi que al rato me aburro de andar y le pido a papa Blaine que me coja en brazos, tirandole del pantalón y alzandole los brazos. Él me entiende enseguida y me gusta ir en sus brazos porque lo veo todo desde arriba y se va muy alto. Es como volar, aunque es diferente a cuando papa Kurt me hace volar por el salón. Aqui llego a tocar los toldos de las tiendas si estiro la mano. Papa Blaine cuando ve lo que intento me sube mas arriba para que llegue a tocarlos todos y me río, agarrandome fuerte a su cuello cuando me vuelve a bajar. Me toca con los dedos de esa forma que solo papa Blaine sabe hacer y como me hace muchas cosquillas me echo a reir, intentando agarrar sus manos para que no siga, aunque a veces lo suelto para que lo vuelva a hacer. Es divertido.

Llegamos a un sitio que huele muy bien, pero que no es el trabajo de papa Kurt. Lo sé porque una vez fuimos también a buscarlo, un día que llovía mucho y papa Blaine me montó en el coche y no podía coger las gotas del cristal porque estaban por el otro lado, pero yo lo intentaba igual. El sitio donde trabaja papa Kurt no está lleno de flores como este...y allí papa Blaine si que me deja bajar al suelo, pero aqui no me deja porque dice que lo tocaré todo.

Cuando entramos al sitio donde trabaja papa Kurt la chica rubia que trabaja con él me da un caramelo y le doy una sonrisa y un beso que tiene que recordarme papa Blaine que tengo que darselo para dar las gracias por el caramelo. Me gustan los caramelos, mis favoritos son los de limón, pero casi siempre me dan de fresa. Pero estan ricos también. Papa Blaine me deja en el suelo cuando estamos delante de la puerta de papa Kurt. -** Drew, cariño... ¿Le vas a dar esta rosa a papá Kurt?** - Cojo con cuidado la rosa blanca que me da papá Blaine, agarrandola por el tallo como me explica para que no la aplaste. Le miro y asiento con una sonrisa. Es el cumple de papa Kurt, entendido. Y vamos a llevarle flores bonitas que huelen bien.

Papa Blaine me abre la puerta y se esconde un poquito, haciendome un gesto con su dedo en los labios para que esté calladito. Río levemente y me cuelo por el hueco de la puerta, oliendo la rosa otra vez porque huele muy bien. - **¡Drew!** - Elevo la mirada y veo papa Kurt acercarse rápido a mi, bajando hasta que sus ojos estan de frente con los mios. - **¿Qué haces aqui, hijo?** - Le tiendo la flor, como papa Blaine me ha dicho que haga. Me mira y sonríe como a mi me gusta, cogiendome en brazos. -** Vaaaya, menuda sorpresa. ¿Te ha traido papa Blaine?** - Sonrío cuando veo a papa Blaine entrar por la puerta con un montón de rosas en la mano. Abro mucho los ojos cuando las veo, queriendo olerlas todas. Hay de color rojo, y también mas blancas y algunas amarillas y rosas.

Papa Blaine dice que vamos a salir a cenar y me agarro fuerte al cuello de papa Kurt cuando dice que no va guapo para ir a cenar a ningun sitio. Papa Kurt es muy guapo. Siempre siempre. Pero mas cuando sonríe. Llevo mis manos a sus labios y le estiro de los lados, consiguiendo que se ría, asi que devuelvo mis brazos a su cuello, satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Salimos pronto del trabajo de papa Kurt, porque dice que no quiere que yo me acueste tarde. ¡Pero si me acuesto tarde siempre! Solo que ellos se acuestan mas tarde aún... o eso creo. Siempre me duermo nada mas acabar de cenar... eso si no me duermo durante la cena. Muchos días me despierto cuando papa Blaine me lleva a mi cama.

Vamos a cenar a un sitio muy chulo, me dan una silla alta para mi solo, diferente a la de todos los mayores que hay allí. Juego con la servilleta, doblandole las esquinas. Es de un color azul muy bonito. Se parece al azul de mi habitación. Papa Kurt y Papa Blaine la pintaron... y dibujaron mi jirafa y mi elefante en las paredes.. y también mi nombre. Ha quedado bonita y me gusta mucho.

Me dan de comer pescado, y eso no me gusta... pero lo han hecho de color naranja y crujiente y asi si me gusta. Esta rico y además se puede comer con las manos. Y patatas fritas, un montón de patatas fritas. Con ketchup, mucho ketchup.

Cuando logro despertarme, papa Blaine esta llevandome a mi cuarto, como todas las noches. Miro por encima de su hombro y veo que papa Kurt también viene con nosotros. Sonrío y vuelvo a dejar la cabeza en el pecho de papa Blaine, cerrando los ojos, aunque puedo notar como me pone el pijama con mucho cuidado, como solo él sabe. -** Papa...** - Y ya, después de haber conseguido decirlo por fin, me duermo calentito en mi cama. Es la primera vez que digo papa... pero seguro que ahora conseguiré decirlo muchas mas.

* * *

_Bueno, lo habeis pedido y aqui esta, el punto de vista del pequeño Drew ahora que tiene dos papis solo para él. Admito que es complicado explicar el punto de vista de un niño de dos años, y mas cuando su vida a cambiado de un pequeño pueblecito a una gran ciudad como puede ser Nueva York. Aun asi, espero que os haya gustado._

_Repetir como siempre que ni Blaine ni Kurt ni Glee me pertenecen en lo mas mínimo, ya me gustaría._

_¡Y Solo queda un capítulo! -Con suerte dos si me decido a hacer un epílogo- _

_¡No olvides dejar un review para que la siguiente publicación llegue mas rápido! Mi imaginación se anima con cada review._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. VOGUE

_¡Y llegamos al final! Espero que no os resulte decepcionante. Lo he escrito del tirón y estoy realmente orgullosa de haber publicado tantos capítulos seguidos... No quiero alargar el fic con tonterías y capítulos de relleno, por eso he decidido dejarlo asi... y si tengo suficientes ánimos cabe la posibilidad de que suba un epílogo. Sin mas, disfrutad del capítulo._

* * *

**KURT'S POV**

Tengo apenas una semana para prepararlo todo. Una semana en la que no paro de correr de un lado para otro, de fallar en mis ensayos, de meter la pata en las notas mas altas..¡incluso una noche le eché azúcar a la ensalada! No puedo estar mas despistado... o no despistado. No es exactamente eso. Simplemente estoy demasiado centrado en otra cosa. Mi plan para declararme a Blaine. Había tenido que hablar con algunos de mis jefes para que dieran el visto bueno, pero por suerte nadie se había negado. Demasiados años haciendo ganar adeptos como para negarme algo. Aunque dado el calibre y que la sociedad sigue sin aceptar demasiado bien la homosexualidad, podrían haberse negado. De todas formas, agradezco que no lo hayan hecho.

Leo y releo una vez mas todo lo escrito, sabiendo que hay algo que falla pero no encontrando que, lo cual me desespera todavía mas. ¡Solo me quedan cinco días o tendré que esperar un mes! No puedo esperar un mes. Cierro todos los programas en mi ordenador y lo apago seguido, levantandome y volviendo al salón, donde los dos hombres de mi vida están tirados en el sofá viendo los dibujos animados. Son algo tan terriblemente infantil que seguro que ni Blaine ni yo los habríamos visto jamás de no ser por Drew... pero al pequeño le encantan y viendolos ahí a los dos, cualquiera diria que a Blaine también.

Me siento con ellos dos y enseguida el mayor pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros al tiempo que el pequeño se pasa a mis piernas. Llevo mi mano a su pelo, porque sé que es lo que quiere. A Drew le encanta que le acaricie el pelo y para qué negarmelo, a mi me encanta darle ese pequeño gusto. Se le ve feliz y asi es como quiero verlo en todos los momentos de su vida.

Giro la cabeza hacia el hombre a mi lado, dedicandole una pequeña sonrisa._ Ya queda menos, Blaine... y si tu respuesta es un sí te prometo que nunca jamás me alejaré de ti... que seremos una familia, los tres._ Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, pues he descubierto que es uno de los mejores sitios donde uno puede acomodarse... y poco a poco, con los dibujos en la pantalla, voy quedandome dormido.

* * *

**BLAINE'S POV**

Nada mas llegar a casa le quito el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes al pequeño, que tiene las mejillas rojas del frío y de todo lo que ha corrido en cuanto hemos pasado la puerta del portal. Estoy planteandome seriamente proponerle a Kurt que lo inscriba en un club de atletismo en cuanto cumpla la edad. Nunca se cansa de correr.

Guardo los abrigos de ambos en el ropero de la entrada, asi como las bufandas, los gorros y los guantes. Me acerco a la cocina y le preparo un sandwich de jamon york y queso, llevandolo a la mesita del salón junto con un vaso de zumo, procurando que se lo termine todo sin embobarse demasiado con la televisión. Una vez termina de merendar y lo recojo todo me doy un respiro a mi mismo y me siento en el sofá, alcanzando la VOGUE de este mes que acabo de comprar. Pese a llevar meses conviviendo con Kurt, primero como vecino y estos dos últimos meses como pareja ficticia, sigo emocionandome cada vez que leo alguna de sus columnas. Es simplemente magnífico como parece llegar a sentarse a tu lado en el sofá cuando lees sus palabras. Tiene esa capacidad tan impresionante de hacerte sentir alguien cercano. Y no precisamente porque ahora lo sea de verdad. Casi puedo ver las palabras saliendo de su boca, esas pequeñas sonrisas que le llegan a los ojos, formandole pequeñas arruguitas a los costados. La forma en la que mueve las manos para dar mas énfasis a lo que dice.

Sonrío cuando, al pasar página, su foto aparece al encabezamiento de su habitual columna. No es mas que un tercio de página, como es habitual...pero por todos los dioses, pagaría el precio de la revista solo porque me entregaran esta página. Doblo la revista con cuidado, sujetandola con una sola mano y relajandome en el respaldo del sofá, dispuesto a disfrutar de una mas de sus lecturas.

_"Por extraño que parezca, esta vez no voy a hablar de chaquetas, _

_complementos o colores de temporada. _

_Hoy quiero tratar un tema diferente, uno que todos soñamos,_

_algunos tenemos y muy pocos apreciamos como debería ser._

_Hay tantas leyendas que hablan y hablan sin saber..._

_tantos mitos a los que aferrarse.._

_. nos ayudan a soñar, a pensar que algun día llegará_

_y nos hará felices._

_La felicidad, amigos, está en uno mismo._

_En encontrar el equilibrio interior y saber mantenerlo._

_Pero los seres humanos no tenemos esto en cuenta,_

_nos aferramos a la idea de que la felicidad _

_no debe surgir de nosotros mismos,_

_debe venir en forma de alma gemela._

_Esa persona que te dará lo que a ti te falta_

_y se quedará con lo que te sobra._

_Aquella que te amará sobre todas las cosas_

_y que hará de tu vida algo maravilloso._

_Hasta hace muy poco pensaba que las almas gemelas no existían._

_Que no eran mas que un cuento como otro cualquiera,_

_algo mas para vender. _

_Para consolar nuestros corazones_

_expectantes de un amor de película._

_De hecho, de no haber sido por mi alma gemela, _

_seguiría pensando asi._

_Pero después de conocer a alguien tan especial_

_es imposible seguir siendo escéptico. _

_Es imposible no entregarse ante un amor_

_tan leal, paciente y extraordinario._

_Un alma gemela no es aquel que te completa,_

_es aquel que te ayuda a mantener el equilibrio._

_Aquel que permanece a tu lado cuando caes_

_y aun asi une fuerzas contigo para ayudar a que vuelvas a estar en pie_

_. Aquel que te ama mas allá del tiempo y el espacio._

_Aquel al que amas de la misma forma. _

_Blaine... te amo."_

* * *

**KURT'S POV**

Llego a casa empapado de arriba a abajo. La tormenta que amenazaba con caer estos últimos días al final ha hecho acto de presencia y ha ido a caer justo cuando volvía de los ensayos. Y no hay lugar mas dificil en el mundo para conseguir un taxi que Nueva York en plena tormenta. Al menos el ensayo esta vez ha dado sus frutos o ya me estaría dando de golpes contra la pared. En lugar de dejar mis cosas en el armario, me dirijo directamente a la lavadora, empezando a quitarme las capas de ropa mas superficiales y metiendolas en la lavadora, completamente mojadas. El abrigo lo dejo fuera, tendré que llevarlo a la tintorería. Ni loco me atrevo a meterlo en la lavadora, vamos.

Cruzo el salón en dirección a mi habitación tan solo en tejanos y saludo a Blaine y Drew de pasada, dandome cuenta justo cuando cierro la puerta tras de mi de que Blaine estaba leyendo VOGUE..._¡ESTABA LEYENDO VOGUE!¡AY POR GAGA! _No recordaba que la edición salía hoy a la venta.

Me obligo a mi mismo a respirar profundamente tres veces... y al acabar otras tres, pues me noto el pulso totalmente acelerado y no tiene pinta de calmarse pronto.

Cambio mis tejanos húmedos por unos pantalones de pijama y dado que estoy algo frío por haberme mojado agarro una de las grandes sudaderas de Blaine, que con el principio del invierno he descubierto que son la mar de cálidas. Doy un largo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta y volver al salón, buscando inconscientemente el hueco del sofá donde estaba Blaine hace unos minutos... pero no está.

La angustia me inunda cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de provocar._ Me he vuelto a hacer fantasías...¿cómo narices se me ha ocurrido hacer semejante tontería?¡Declararme!¡A Blaine!¡A nivel nacional!_ Las lágrimas empiezan a inundar mis ojos cuando oigo el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura y la puerta se abre, dando paso a un Blaine empapado con una docena de ediciones de la VOGUE de este mes en brazos. - **Definitivamente, esta es mi edición favorita.** - Sonrío de oreja a oreja, mirando la sonrisa que adorna su rostro de igual modo. -**¿Por el especial de corbatas y pajaritas?** - Río levemente, notando como me tiembla la voz, sabiendo perfectamente que no es por eso. Lo veo negar con la cabeza, mirandome con esa mirada llena de ternura que siempre le he visto dedicar a Drew, acercandose a mi cada vez mas hasta sujetar mis mejillas entre sus manos. - **Por el especial de corbatas y pajaritas.** - Sus labios se estrellan contra los mios con pasión e intensidad, siendo al mismo tiempo delicados y dulces, como si estuvieran disfrutando de algo que les ha estado privado durante un largo tiempo. Un suave suspiro escapa de mis labios mientras mis brazos rodean su cuello, acercandome mas a su cuerpo. Abro los ojos, observando esos ojos color miel que me miran como si fuera lo mas valioso del mundo. Y lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír un poco mas, susurrandole un 'te amo' al oido, recibiendo de su parte las mismas palabras antes de que me abrace con toda la fuerza del mundo, riendo de pura felicidad.

* * *

_¡Y hasta aqui el fin de la historia!_

_Debo aclarar como siempre que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero todo lo demás es exclusivamente mio._

_Dejad un review si os ha gustado, o quizá otro con un tomatazo si no os ha gustado, los aceptaré igualmente. Soy fan de las críticas, siempre te ayudan a mejorar un poquito mas._

_Añadiré también que estoy preparando una nueva historia, también Klaine pero algo diferente a esta... Se llamará __**"The power of love" **__y tengo ya un par de capítulos listos, asi que empezaré a subirla en breves. _

_¡Un placer haber escrito para quien me haya querido leer! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado un review, han seguido la historia o la han añadido a favoritos. Gracias, de verdad._


	14. EPILOGO

_Viendo que el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Blaine os gustó bastante he decidido que él nos de su visión de este epílogo como regalo final a todas mis lectoras. ¡Que lo disfruteis!¡Se os quiere!_

* * *

-**Papá...¡papá!** - Sacudo un poco la cabeza, devolviendo mi mente al mundo y mi atención a mi hijo, que sacude un folio frente a mis ojos. - **¡Mira lo que he terminado!** - Aprovechando que todos sus compañeros se han ido ya al sonar la campana, lo siento en una de mis rodillas, dejando que me explique. Normalmente volvemos a casa nada mas terminar el colegio, pero es época de evaluaciones y he tenido que quedarme un rato a poner las notas. No me gusta llevarme el trabajo a casa, asi que Drew se ha quedado aqui conmigo. Hicimos un trato y, aunque todos sus compañeros de clase saben que soy su padre y que él es mi hijo, en clase me trata siempre como un profesor y yo solo como a un alumno mas. Pero ahora el horario lectivo ha acabado y me da igual que todavía estemos en la clase. -** Mira, sois papá Kurt y tu.** - Observo el dibujo con media sonrisa. Esta claro que el arte no es lo suyo...al menos no la pintura. Aunque aun asi puedo reconocernos un poco en los monigotes. - **Y este de aqui soy yo, y aqui esta Oliver. ¿Crees que podremos ir a buscarlo hoy?** - Sonrío al ver esa mirada esperanzada. No es mi hijo biológico, pero desde luego ha aprendido de mi esa mirada que parece la de un perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia. Le doy un beso en la frente, encantado de poder complacerle. - **Quien sabe... quizá cuando lleguemos a casa ya está allí con papá.**

Da un salto de mi pierna con un grito de emoción y poco tiempo tarda en aparecer con su chaqueta y la mia. Guardo la carpeta con las notas y los apuntes sobre cada alumno en el cajón y echo la llave antes de ponerme el abrigo y ayudar a Drew con el suyo. A sus seis años se hace cada vez mas independiente, pero nunca nos niega algo de ayuda y eso nos sienta bien. Kurt a veces se pone melodramático pensando que los siguientes doce años pasarán igual de rápidos que estos últimos cuatro y cualquier día Drew se nos irá de casa. Sin embargo muchas veces es el propio Drew quien consigue calmarlo con su afectuosa forma de ser. Un par de abrazos y Kurt se da cuenta de que Drew será siempre nuestro niño, por muchos años que pasen.

En el ascensor de camino a casa bajo la mirada a mi dedo anular, dandole un par de vueltas al dorado anillo de casado. Nos llevó tres años, dos meses y veintiún días decidirnos, pero al final el mismo mes que nos casamos terminamos tirando la pared que dividía ambos apartamentos, quedandonos con uno mucho mas espacioso. Drew consiguió su propio cuarto de juegos y Kurt su tan ansiado vestidor... por mi parte... bueno. Una pequeña biblioteca repleta de VOGUE's tampoco es de extrañar, ¿no? Sigo comprandola fielmente cada mes, pese a las quejas de Kurt. La que yo compro conserva incluso el plástico y la que él trae es la pobre maltratada que se lee media docena de veces y acaba en recortes para los collages del colegio o en la basura.

Kurt por su parte remodeló su sueño de ser un actor de éxito en Broadway, sin embargo no abandonó los escenarios. Sigue actuando en obras pequeñas y poco reconocidas. Nuevos estrenos, retos que le dan vida al asunto. Son canciones nuevas que aprender, historias que nunca han sido contadas... ¿quien sabe cual será la próxima gran obra de los escenarios? La cuestión es que Kurt descubrió que se sentía mucho mas feliz en una de esas pequeñas obras de poco renombre que en uno de los grandes musicales de siempre.

Abro la puerta de entrada y Drew enseguida me deja su abrigo en la mano, echando a correr al salón. Niego con la cabeza pero dada su emoción hoy lo dejo pasar y le cuelgo yo el abrigo y la bufanda. Camino hasta el interior de la casa, viendo a Kurt sentado en el sofá, con Drew atosigandolo a preguntas a un lado y con el pequeño Oliver acurrucado a su otro costado, tapado hasta la cintura con una manta. Como Drew al principio, Oliver también está siendo un poco tímido, aunque tenemos la esperanza de que poco a poco vaya abriendose con nosotros. Lo conocimos hace un mes y medio en el orfanato del barrio. Se había perdido en una de las salidas a Central Park y tanto Drew como nosotros nos encariñamos con el pequeño. Conseguimos llevarlo de nuevo al orfanato y a partir de ahí fue cuestión de tiempo que acabaramos adoptandolo. Solo tiene tres años, pero sus enormes ojos color miel son muy expresivos. Kurt dice que sus rizos parecen tan indomables como los mios, pese a ser de un precioso color dorado.

Me inclino sobre el sofá, dandole un suave beso en los labios a Kurt y pasando una mano entre los rizos de Oli, sonriendole con ternura. -**¿Cómo estás, Oli?¿Te gusta tu nueva casa?** - asiente, todavía medio encogido bajo la manta. Drew parece ansioso por enseñarle todos sus juguetes. Pese a la diferencia de edad, esta muy orgulloso de poder tener un hermano con quien jugar... y se ha propuesto de un modo muy responsable convertirse en un hermano mayor ejemplar.

-**Todavía no le he enseñado su cuarto...Drew, ¿quieres hacerlo tu?** - Sonrío al escuchar a Kurt. Por supuesto que el ojiazul estaba completamente enterado de que Drew quería ser quien enseñara su cuarto a Oli. Ha estado ayudandonos todos los días a remodelarlo, tanto con la pintura como con los adornos hasta que lo hemos hecho perfectamente a la medida del rubio.

Ayudo a Oli a ponerse sus zapatillas antes de bajarlo del sofá y dejar que se vaya de la mano de Drew por el pasillo. Le sonrío a Kurt y tiro de su mano para levantarlo, dandole un suave beso antes de echar a andar tras los chicos, procurando no hacer ruido para que no noten nuestra presencia. Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta, dejando que Kurt apoye su espalda en mi pecho, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos al tiempo que beso su sien, observando como Oli alucina ante cada cosa que Drew le enseña, desde los peluches de su cama en forma de toda clase de animales hasta el baúl lleno de juguetes que tiene a un lado del armario. Muchos de ellos son juguetes que el propio Drew decidió darnos para que pudiese jugar Oli, pese a que en ningun momento le pedimos ninguno. - **¿Te das cuenta? Diez minutos juntos y ya se adoran...** - Le doy un beso casto en el cuello, dejando mi barbilla reposar en su hombro sin quitar ojo de encima a los niños.

Ojalá el resto de mi vida fuese tan perfecta como los últimos cuatro años. Sabía desde hace quince años que deseaba un hombre como Kurt Hummel en mi vida... y ahora que tengo al propio Kurt Hummel-Anderson entre mis brazos sé que no me equivocaba. Deseo al mismo tiempo ver crecer a mis niños sanos y felices y que no crezcan nunca. Quiero verlos jugar juntos con el tren de madera sobre las vias circulares de la habitación. Traer a casa a sus primeras novias. Jugar a hacer castillos en la playa hasta que la arena les salga por las orejas. Ir a la universidad. Sus ojos brillando de alegría al ver que hay helado de postre. El día que sean ellos quienes disfruten viendo a sus propios hijos. Pero sobretodo soy feliz de saber que disfrutaré todos y cada uno de esos momentos al lado de la persona a la que amo y a su vez también me ama.

* * *

_Ahora si, sufriendolo mucho porque por fin acaba y a la vez terriblemente orgullosa porque es una de las pocas historias con las que termino satisfecha de mi trabajo, hemos llegado al final._

_Quizá lo ideal habría sido que Oliver fuese una chica... lo típico de 'la parejita' que desea todo el mundo... pero no se, supongo que se me hacía mas lógico que si lo elegían en un orfanato y tenían en cuenta la opinión de Drew...vamos, ¿qué niño de seis años en este mundo dice que quiere una chica como hermana antes que un chico con quien jugar? Además que si llega a ser una chica la pobre viviría siempre rodeada de hombres... Quizá en otra historia. _

_¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis seguido la historia, tanto si lo habeis hecho desde el principio como si acabas de unirte y te has dado cuenta de que ha llegado al final! Gracias a todos aquellos que se han molestado en dejar un review, en especial a __**GoodLuckBlackCat, Gabriela Cruz, Diclocked, monsetziita, Fernylokis de hummel, sarai, AdryRamiss15, cimari, paohidis**__ y todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review cada pocos capítulos con su opinión y sus ánimos. De verdad que habéis ayudado mucho a que esta historia progresara y llegase a tener un final._

_Ahora, como pequeña promo, que sepais que en mi ficha de autor podeis encontrar mi __**nuevo fanfic Klaine**__ titulado '__**the power of love'**__. Quien tenga pavor a todo lo rateado por encima de K por favor que no entre, pues va a ser muy muy muy__** M**__ aunque el primer capítulo no lo demuestre. Dadle una oportunidad, por favor. Prometo que haré que valga la pena. _

_Sin mas que decir, solo recuerdo que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, igual que no los uso con ánimo de lucro. Eso si, los angelitos que tienen por hijos son completamente mios y los amo y adoro._

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia!_


End file.
